Insanity awaits!
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: The dancers get sent on vacation to a marvelous beach house. The only problem is, how will they deal with each other? Prank wars,sweet revenge, and just plain weird situations await them. How will they survive? Please, Read and Review!
1. Mrf

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1: Mrf**

**song listening to at the start: Disturbia by Rihanna**

**Alrighty, I got this game for Christmas. I LOVE IT. I'm currently working my way on getting 5 stars on all songs on hard, and so far I'm doing pretty well. **

**Anywho, this is my first story on this, and I'm going to try and nail all of their personalities as best as I can. I hope you enjoy! *bows ***

It started out as a normal Friday night, Bodie was over at Mo's apartment. They were busy doing what they do every Friday and Saturday night when all of a sudden, Bodie's cell phone started to go off. "Bodie, we have a proposition for you and the others." Lima's familiar voice began to echo through the phone as soon as he pressed the accept button.

The blond was surprised, he hasn't talked to Lima for a few weeks now, ever since the Dr. Tan incident. "What is it?" he inquired, his charisma and sporty attitude reflecting in his voice.

"All the crews are being sent on a vacation trip from June 1st to September 24th. It's a little way of saying thank you for the help you all supplied."

"Seriously?! _All _of us?"

"Yes, but you do realize that includes Oblio, D-Coy, and the Glitterati twins, right?"

Mo, who had creeped over Bodie's shoulder the entire time so that he could find out what the hell was going on with DCI, decided that he had to step in and ask the question on both boys' minds, "_Why would you invite the Glitterati twins?!"_

Rasa was the one that answered that time, "The leader of the Glitterati gives us some intel on Tan Industries in return for money, and the leader was helpful also. They decided to not go themselves and instead, sent Kerith and Jaryn as replacements."

'Great.' flashed across Bodie and Mo's thoughts. They both couldn't argue with Lima and Rasa about their decision, so it was best to just puff out their chests, grit their teeth, and stick with it. "Well, we have to tell the others, you're all leaving tomorrow."

click.

"It can't be _that _bad. I mean, sometimes the twins are okay." Mo tried to be optimistic about the twins coming along on the super awesome trip.

"I guess, I've only talked to them once or twice after dance battles, and from what I've seen, Kerith is the nicer of the two." Bodie commented, before he jumped to his feet to get some orange juice.

"We'll leave the girls to deal with Jaryn."

"I can agree with that."

.

.

.

.

The very next morning every crew was situated outside of DCI headquarters, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Well, except for Glitch, who was currently using Mo as his pillow and drooling all over his shoulder. "Man, get off my shoulder!" Mo finally said while shaking his shoulder to get the younger of the two to wake up. Initially he was okay with Glitch sleeping... until the drooling commenced.

The young boy just shifted positions and slept on Li'l T's shoulder. The green eyed girl gave him an exasperated look before shoving him off and onto the cold hard ground. "You are _not_ drooling on me!" she shouted.

Bodie on the other hand was chuckling at the little scene; he was glad that even this early things can be amusing. He looked over to Angel, who was still failing in his flirting with Miss Aubrey, before giving the poor guy a friendly pat on the back. "She'll come around eventually. No way can she resist your charms for long!"

Angel laughed, "I say that to myself every time she does that!"

They were all having fun when Lima showed up, her luminous smile rivaling even Bodie's and Emilia's. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear before proceeding, "Now that everyone is here we can continue with the trip. Since we don't want others to find out we're sending you, you have to travel by bus."

Exasperated groans echoed throughout the group. Dare huffed before crossing her arms in a pouty way. "Why? Buses are the worst!"

A nod of understanding was sent her way, "I know how you feel, but it's just precautionary. Who's going to be the one driving between all of you?"

They were all about to complain again when Bodie's hand shot up into the air, "I'll do it!"

Lima was totally oblivious to fear flickering across everybody's faces; some people even blatantly waved their hands frantically to get her to say no. It was a renowned fact that the blond was a _horrible_ driver, even worse than Dare (the incident that cost thousands of dollars and possibly a few lives will never be forgotten). Li'l T and Taye were trying t o get Lima to say no by sporadically shaking their heads; Mo, Glitch, Emilia, Aubrey, Angel, the twins, and MaCcoy were all waving their hands to tell her to deny it. Dare on the other hand... "I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Oblio proceeded to slap his hand over her mouth and pull her away from the punches thrown her way (i.e. T and Taye.). "You think so? Well, Bodie, it looks like you're driving. There's a GPS in the bus, the address is already punched in, all you have to do is drive. Have fun kids!" Lima smiled before waltzing back into the heaquarters.

'Fuck.' was the unison thought in that moment.

.

.

.

.

After much coaxing, everyone got onto the bus (albeit a majority of them were gripping their seats in the hopes that it might save them) and the sporty blond set off on their journey. It wasn't long before the blond managed to drive on the wrong side of the road while he was trying to understand where the GPS was telling him to turn. Luckily, Mo jerked the steering wheel back towards the appropriate lane, saving them from the oncoming vehicles.

"Maybe somebody else should drive?" suggested the darker haired of the two.

"Nah, it's okay I got it, bro!"

Damn, today was not the day for little children to be playing outside today...

Meanwhile, Glitch decided to try and annoy Jaryn. He supposed it would be a very great past time, and considering he may not survive anyway, he'd rather take his chances with the girl. "Li'l T thinks you're some kind of vampire."

The blonde girl gave him a dismissive look.

"You know, maybe you're part demon! That'd explain a lot of you guys' personalities."

She gave him a slightly annoyed look, "Are you hoping to die?"

"I'm going to die anyway if Bodie is driving, so why not have some fun? Besides, I'd rather take my chances with you than him." The small boy explained while he waited for Mo to come back (which he probably wouldn't since he was the only thing keeping them alive thus far). The raven haired boy was lying flat on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air, and looking straight at Jaryn.

Jaryn would only give him a dismissive look before she wondered how long Kerith was going to stay asleep. 'Probably not for long.' she hoped. "Why not bother Aubrey? I'm sure she'd love it."

"She's too far away." he remarked, even though the red haired girl was fending off Angel only two seats away.

"Well, if you keep talking to me, I'll burn your face with a match."

Glitch decided he would stop pestering Jaryn for the moment.

**Yep, not very long and not very short. I was going to write far more, but I'm having a horrid day. I really hope you enjoyed this! I have many ideas in mind for this story, and a lot of them my sis and I (my other sis came up with a few good ones that're in this chapter and the next) came up with while we wasted away an entire class period. **

**Please review! It makes me update faster, and makes my horrible days become FAR better! **

**Especially now *glares at English homework and physics test on friday ***

**Song listening to at the end: Sexy Chick by David Guetta (with Akon)**


	2. June 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2: June 2**

**Alrighty, we decided to change the time range so that it's more doable. It now ranges from **June 1st to September 24th . **That's the only real difference.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And since two of you were anonymous, I'll reply to you here. **

**Guest: Why thank you! I'm glad the story and my writing style is good! Made my heart go all fuzzy when you said that 3**

**Embercl: Thank you also! :D I'm pretty sure people would start hailing Mo as a god for saving their lives from Bodie XD**

**Song listening to at the beginning: Starships by Nicki Minaj**

**Now, on with the story! I'm going to try and get rid of this air bubble in my chest while I'm writing this, it's a very painful thing to have to keep going through. It hurts like a bitch!**

**Enjoy!**

_June 2, 2:30 A.M._

The bus was quiet, the dancers -except for Mo and Bodie- were all asleep on the bus in various positions: Glitch had taken to sleeping upside down, Kichi was... well, she was just perched on top of her seat looking like she was meditating, or something, Dare was spread all the way across the seat and was shoving poor Oblio even more so into the window, Emilia and Aubrey were sleeping on each others shoulders with Emilia's iPod still going off, Angel and MaCcoy had taken to the floor, Taye had shoved Angel out his seat so she could actually get some sleep, Li'l T was currently sleeping spread eagle style in her and Taye's original seat, and Jaryn was asleep on her brother's shoulder, who in turn was currently using the window as a pillow.

Mo was struggling to keep his heavy eyelids from closing shut. He knew he couldn't last much longer before he finally slipped into dream land. Everyone's lives depended on him though, so he tried valiantly to keep awake. He was about to succumb to sleep when suddenly MaCcoy was up in his face. "What do you want?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm thirsty! Can we please stop somewhere so I can grab something?" the light-haired man asked, his goggles preventing Mo from seeing his eyes.

The Hi-Def dancer sighed, "Alright, alright. We'll stop at some place up ahead, okay?" his dark brown eyes flicked toward the windshield, noticing the gigantic gas station they were slowly getting closer to. "Bodie, stop up there will ya? MaCcoy needs to get a drink, and I'm sure some of us need to stretch our legs."

The driver nodded before pulling up to the station, narrowly missing a group of teenagers that were chilling outside. He really didn't appreciate that they flipped him the bird. "That was probably the best I've seen you park." commented MaCcoy before the group jumped off the bus.

Bodie moved to shut off the engine, when a screeching noise erupting from the poor vehicle. "Uh... that _can't _be good." the blond scratched his head before announcing to his passengers, "Welp... the bus broke down!"

Cranky vocalizations ricocheted toward the poor blond.

.

.

.

.

Oblio, Dare, and Glitch decided it was best to get some food while they were there, and so, they set off inside to get sustenance while the others tried to figure out what to do. Everyone was stumped; no one knew how to fix a freaking _bus_. So instead they had taken to staring at it, hoping that somehow it would magically fix itself like the Magic School Bus. They were about to give up when a very creepy man in a mechanics uniform strolled over to them, "Need some help?" the guy asked, talking in a very discomforting way.

"You're willing to help us?" inquired a very sleepy Kerith. The poor guy was hardly awake, and he had to help keep his sister awake too.

"For a cutie pie like you, of course I will!"

Kerith shivered, he really didn't want to deal with a possible rapist. Angel decided to save the pale blond by grabbing Kerith's shoulders with one arm, "Sorry man, he's taken."

Emilia tried so hard in vain not to burst out laughing.

The creeper shrugged, "Worth a shot." he mumbled before turning his attention to Bodie and asking him questions such as, "What happened?" or "What kind of sound did it make?"

Kerith looked at Angel, "I didn't require your help, but... thanks." the last word felt like poison, and tasted like it too.

Angel feigned a heart attack, "The great and almighty Kerith, saying thank you?! To Li'l Ol' me?! I think I'm going to just drop dead onto the cement right here and now!"

"Remove your arm from my shoulders before I set you on fire."

"There we go." the Latino chuckled before doing as he was told. Maybe he'll go bother Miss Aubrey for now.

.

.

.

.

Oblio was dumbfounded. The little trio that went in for sustenance was lost. Yes, you heard him correctly; lost. In a gas station. The upside fore Oblio was that Dare -and Glitch but that's not important- was the with him. At least he wasn't lost alone. The blue haired dancer noticed the floors were marked with arrows to point them to the exit, but each time the attempted to follow the arrows they never seemed to reach the exit. Kinda reminded him of Ikea. "I think we should go thi- Hey!" Oblio shouted after his pink haired companion, who decided to go the completely opposite direction that Oblio was pointing to.

"This way is better!" was her only excuse.

"How is it better?! They all look the same!"

"Because the candy is down this aisle, Duh." She countered before skipping toward the gargantuan aisle of candy with Glitch following closely behind her.

Oblio wondered if his teammates were ever going to worry about their very long disappearance.

.

.

.

.

MaCcoy was fairing much better than the other trio. He easily found some pop without any trouble, save for the cashier, that looked strangely like a pedophile might he add, that wouldn't stop looking at him no matter what he did. Eventually the fair haired boy was standing outside and waiting for Mo and Taye to finish looking for food.

Meanwhile, Mo grabbed some chips for Glitch before continuing on his little adventure with his lady companion. The two were on the hunt for food the others might like, and trying to find food for some people was proving to be a little difficult. The dark haired man stopped, he noticed Kichi was in the store ("How in the world did she get in unnoticed?"). The ninja was staring at some cans of orange juice. He tapped her on the shoulder... which unfortunately caused her to put his arm in a very painful grab. She let go when she realized it was him. "Do you not have money for this Kichi?" Mo asked, rubbing his arm in pain.

The girl shook her head lightly.

Mo scavenged through his pockets and gave her a $20 bill. "Buy as much as you want." he smiled while he walked away to join Taye with the shopping again.

'Ugh, why is he always such a sweetheart?' Taye asked herself in her mind.

"How about those cupcakes?" Mo pointed to some delicious looking chocolate cupcakes that were coated in a rainbow colored frosting with sprinkles.

Taye giggled before remarking, "All those sweets will go straight to my hips!"

"Your hips are perfectly fine. In fact, there's no way you could possibly look anything less than fine!" OH GOD. He said it without a thought; it just popped out of his mouth. 'What if she finds out and doesn't like me?'

Taye was astonished. Was he flirting with her? She's always liked Mo, but she never knew if he liked her. The dark haired girl decided to lightly flirt back, just to see if what she heard truly meant that he liked her. "You spend your time looking at my hips do you?" she said, adding a flirtatious smirk for the extra kick.

"Um... Not if it's a bad thing." he replied, hiding behind a huge display of pop juuuuuust in case Taye decided she'd rather just kick him in the face than kiss him.

Not that he was thinking that would happen or anything.

"Mo." she said his name before side-stepping the display with grace and putting her arms around his neck.

Mo realized that she was flirting with him. He went for it; he leaned in to give his beautiful girl a kiss, just a small one. Both of their hearts were beating a mile a minute, nervous and happy at the same time. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart, and he couldn't believe that this was happening. He _finally _gets to kiss the girl of his drea-

"HEY MO! I FOUND BEEF JERKY!" his dance partner came barreling around the corner, interrupting the semi-couple's intimate moment.

"WHAT THE HELL, GLITCH?!" screamed a furious Taye.

Dare and Oblio stumbled around the corner then, not knowing what the young boy's abrupt appearance and yelling destroyed.

Right then and there, Mo cried a little inside.

.

.

.

.

With the bus fixed and everyone on it -albeit Glitch had to sit as far away from Mo and Taye as possible- they were able to make it to the beach house by noon. All the dancers were glad to see the marvelous building they would be staying in, and the freedom they had. They all decided, since there were only a limited number of rooms, to have two people per room. The rooming arrangements are as follows: Oblio and MaCcoy, Dare and Kichi, Mo and Glitch, Kerith and Jaryn, Bodie and Angel, Emilia and Aubrey (who didn't like the fact her room was next to Angel's), and Taye with her sister.

After everyone put their junk in their assigned rooms, they all decided to wander around the place. MaCcoy ran into Glitch, who was just emerging from the bathroom. The blond waved, barely taking notice of how suspicious the little guy was acting. I mean really, wouldn't you be suspicious of someone that gave you a guilty look, and glued themselves to the door they just came out of?

MaCcoy is going to learn to never be that oblivious ever again.

**And that is chapter 2~ I really hope you all liked it!**

**That last bit was supposed to be foreshadowing, but I'm kinda hyped up on shockers right now. I hope I did well enough! The creepy mechanic part was truly, my dialogue. My step sis (that I usually make these with) told me to make him creepy, and left the dialogue to me. Hehe :D**

**Song listening to at the end: Starships by Nicki Minaj.**

**This would have been done sooner, but I was dancing all day yesterday (and playing Halo 4). I rested myself when my friend left, and I actually ended up falling asleep and waking up at 4:10 in the morning _ "**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me really happy and updates come quicker that way. I was planning to update Insanity Awaits tomorrow, but I wanted to be nice and update it again ;). I also like to take the time to reply to every review I get, unless it's anonymous... I can only reply to those through this way :D**

**Please Review!**


	3. And so it begins: Prank War!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: June 2-3: And so it begins**

**Not all of these dates will go day after day. It's just these days are important.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Made my heart explode with lots of love and happiness! X3 As you can see, I had to put my heart back together so I could write this :D**

**TotallyrandomXD: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D**

**Song started with: We R Who We R by Ke$ha (It reminds me A LOT of the twins. For example: _"And yes, of course we does, we runnin' this town just like a club, and no, you don't wanna mess with us." And "Got that Glitter on my eyes, Stockings ripped all up the side, lookin' sick and sexified.")_**

**I'll leave you with a marvelous quote from my sister, Ren.**

"**_Kerith's voice is sexy. It's like ear sex. You don't turn down good ear sex. I also think his voice would taste like chocolate, and chocolate is delicious."_**

"_**I just choked on my dinner."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

**Oh fun times~**

**Enjoy~!**

Everybody knew it was somebody that had a death wish's fault.

They all knew it as soon as Kerith came back from his shower with blue hair, looking extremely pissed. Everyone stared in pure horror when he returned. Emilia was about to make a comment, but was stopped when the Glitterati twins gave her a death glare that could most likely kill small children. Jaryn strolled over to her brother and felt his hair, "Blue food coloring." she immediately deduced, much to everybody's astonishment.

The girl twin's pale blue eyes were like daggers as she looked from one dancer to the other. Her eyes eventually settled on the younger Hi-Def dancer, and with a nasty look, grabbed her brother. "Come, we need to get this out your hair." she started to lead him away from the group, "Just so you all know, I _know_ who did this."

Eyes shifted from one person to the other, trying to determine who was the culprit they spoke of. No one knew, except the twins and whoever was stupid enough to implement such a foolish act. They all decided to get who they suspected did it before anybody got to them first. They all knew a prank war has been started.

And so it begins.

.

.

.

.

"Your hair is starting to get more of it's original color back." Jaryn informed her twin brother as she continued to help him wash out his hair.

The two were currently in the bathroom, Kerith had his head under the shower head and Jaryn was continuously soaping his hair and rinsing. Gradually, the blue food coloring that the culprit put into Kerith's shampoo had began to wash out. Dawn Dish soap worked wonders on such things.

"I'm getting revenge for this." Kerith said bitterly, before his sister sprayed him in the face with the removable shower to get the food coloring off of him.

"Don't worry, dear brother, we _always _get our revenge." Jaryn laughed.

After about an hour, Kerith's hair was finally back to it's original platinum blonde color, and the twins decided to enact their various ways of revenge.

.

.

.

.

Glitch shouldn't have taken a nap. He really shouldn't have. The kid fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from staying up late to get food at that gas station. He even stayed awake the rest of the way there. The young dancer had had his fun this morning, what with Kerith having _blue _colored hair for a good hour or two. The tired boy decided to plop himself down on the couch and let his dreary body rest.

While he was asleep however, Jaryn took it upon herself to put a blanket over Glitch.

The only problem was, the twins had put glue all over the inside. They also put glue on the pillow, in his shoes, and hell, they even managed to glue his socks to his feet without him knowing. The twins were grabbing themselves an icy cold glass of water when their victim's eyes lethargically opened. At first he didn't notice. He just assumed he had drooled all over his pillow and his face was stuck in it. He sat up.

That was when he noticed the pillow was still stuck to his face, and the blanket was making it almost impossible to move.

Not thinking much of it, he slipped his feet into his shoes. Only to discover that they were a little gooey around the edges as he did so. "The heck?" he yawned as he reached down to feel the gooey material.

Super glue.

His shoes were super glued to his mother fucking feet.

THIS BATTLE IS ON.

.

.

.

.

Aubrey was getting ready to take her shower. She had the warm water running, and was currently shampooing her bright red hair. Like everybody else, she started singing in the shower (except she most likely sounds _good _when she sings). _"If I die young, bury me inside, lay me down on a, bed of roses. sink me in the river, at dawn. send me away with the words of a love song." _her voice rang throughout the abnormally ample bathroom.

She was singing so loud that she didn't hear the door open, and for Jaryn to sneak in with the silent steps of a panther stalking their prey. The blonde girl had a bag of flour in her hand, and grabbed Aubrey's beloved pink hair dryer. She dumped about half the bag's content into the object before she moved toward the shower. With swift movements, Jaryn emptied the rest of the flour right on to Aubrey's pretty little red head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the red head yelled, flinging open the door of the shower.

There was no one in sight.

Exceedingly pissed to the point of kicking a wall down, Aubrey spent about thirty minutes of cleaning the flour off of her body. After almost two hours of scrubbing and actually spending the time to relax in the shower, Aubrey wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and headed for her hair dryer. She flicked the switch on, and instantly got a face full of even more flour.

'There will be hell to pay.' She thought as she slammed her hair dryer down in a fit of rage.

.

.

.

.

Emilia was lounging in her bed, waiting for her roommate to return from her peaceful shower, when she heard the girl scream. The brunette leaped off her bed in surprise before she made a mad dash for the bathroom. She whipped the door ajar to discover Aubrey standing there with her slender hands balled into fists. "I'm going to kill whoever did this!" her roommate cried.

Emilia held in her laughter - which was basically a kung fu match between her prankster side and her caring side- and snatched a towel up, "Who did this?"

"I. Don't. KNOW."

"I think I know who did this." Emilia responded as she proceeded to help Aubrey get cleaned up.

The girls formulated a plan. They were going to get back at the Glitterati, but first they had to find a way to know their weaknesses. Emilia suggested they steal their phones to see if anything in it gave them an inkling of what in the world that would be. They had to time it when one of them wasn't looking. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long. Jaryn had left her purple, glittery, Droid Razr on the kitchen counter. While they stealthily looked through it (it took'em about ten minutes to figure out how to unlock the damned thing), they discovered information in a text message between the two.

_Jaryn: I'm not going to a haunted house for Halloween. Mother and Father know I hate ghosts._

_Kerith: Try explaining to them that I really don't like the aquarium they keep insisting on dragging us to. There's bugs there! They know I hate bugs._

So, Jaryn's afraid of ghosts and Kerith's afraid of bugs? The two girls decided to use this to their advantage.

While the sportier of the two girls went off to get some spiders, crickets, and other bugs of the creepy crawly nature; Aubrey went to work on the Twin's room. She reversed the doorknob so that it would lock on the outside instead of the usual way, and wrote alarming messages all over the bathroom connected to their room. She also drew a picture of a little girl and her blue eyed china doll, just for good measure. The two girls also hid speakers around the room, as to add to the creepy noises for a more ghostly effect. Finally, Emilia hid the spiders around the room (Aubrey was too busy being a wimp to help out) and decided it was best to throw the other bugs in there at a later time.

Oooooooooh this will be so sweet!

.

.

.

.

At around midnight that night, Aubrey and Emilia set their plan into action. Being rather stealthy -barely tripping over anything or stumbling into the wall- they threw the rest of the bugs in the room and activated the speakers. They quickly ran from the room like a little kid does when they do something they're not supposed to, and pulled up a YouTube video that involved ghostly moans. They stuck the microphone up to the computer and listened as their plan began to flourish.

Jaryn was the first to awaken. The ghostly moans intervening with her beauty sleep. She jumped out of her bed with caution, and made her way toward the bathroom. When she walked in -the ghostly noises were getting even more obnoxious by the minute- she observed the messages on the wall. The messages consisted of "Do you like my dollie?" and "Will you play with me? I promise I won't kill you like the others."

The thing that really scared her was the picture of the little girl with the china doll.

Swallowing her scream, she bolted for her brother, "Kerith! Kerith, wake up!" she started shaking him.

"Adlkjflaskjdflkd..." was the mumbled response.

"Get up! There's ghosts!"

Even a sleepy Kerith knew when his sister was scared out of her mind, and being the loving brother he was, sat up to comfort her.

Only to be face to face with a spider.

A _fucking _black spider with hairy legs and fangs. Long spindly, hair legs, and beady black eyes. It looked like it was half the size of his head!

Now, Kerith surely isn't the most manly guy around, but anyone would scream like a little girl when they have a spider so close it's basically on your face, right?

Well, he did just so, and jumped out of his bed. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. OH GOD IT'S MOVING." he squealed in his now very wide awake state.

Jaryn bolted for the door, and tried to pry it open. "It's locked!" she shouted, fear lacing her voice.

Deciding it was best to get out of there, they both decided to go out the window. Sure, it was a second story window, but the twins were skilled enough to not break their necks. They tried to open the back and front door once they reached ground level, only to find it was locked. The twins didn't have their usual materials to pick the lock, so they had make do with sleeping outside. They managed to find a soft blanket, and used that for the night.

"Brother, there's a spider on you." Jaryn informed her twin, causing him to instantly go rigid at the mention of a spider.

Sensing his obvious discomfort -and a slight pang of guilt at the fact that she was the reason he developed this fear- she removed the small eight legged creature from his person. She didn't know that the little prank she pulled on him as a kid would have such detrimental after effects on her twin. "We'll get them back." she declared after removing the arachnid off her twin.

So what did they do?

They were going to get sweet, sweet revenge. Because remember kids, Karma is a bitch.

.

.

.

.

**June 3- 7:00 A.M.**

The two were able to catch a few hours of sleep before Mo meandered outside to enjoy his cup of coffee. He was surprised to see the twins sleeping outside. He cautiously tapped Kerith's shoulder, and jumped back when they both began to wake up. The assessed him with groggy eyes, trying to blink the sleep from their minds. "We're all going out to eat tonight, you two game?" asked Mo, sipping his coffee while keeping an eye on the two.

"I suppose so. We can't stay in this ghastly place forever." replied Kerith.

"Cool. Why are you guys sleeping outside?"

"You'll find out later when the culprits get what they deserve." Jaryn explained, getting up quickly to get breakfast.

They executed their plan well. Perfect even.

After the two targets and the rest of the dancers decided to spend the day outside, the twins decided the timing couldn't be more perfect.

They sabotaged everything that the two girls would come into contact with. Aubrey's diet drinks were spiked with caffeine, Emilia's favorite foods were spiked with Habanero sauce. Tabasco sauce was put into both of their toothpastes, along with soaking their toothbrushes on black cherry warheads to give them a sour surprise. Glitter and silver dye in the washing machine. They managed to make the girls' shower only spray frosty, even glacial water. The twins also decided to put red kool-aid in the shower head, so when anybody turned it on, they would get sprayed with red water. Plus, they turned it toward the door, so if a person turned it on without looking they would get drenched. They put plastic wrap around the doorway, and put butter over the kitchen floor, with Emilia and Aubrey's cell phones on the other side. The twins even unscrewed the bed posts. Hell, there was a gigantic bucket filled with water placed on the other side of the bathroom door.

Oh yeah, they're getting revenge for this.

"Hey, Jaryn?"

"Yes?" the girl replied as she unscrewed the last screw from Emilia's bed.

"Have you noticed that their room has ceiling panels?" the two paused, then grinned slyly as the same idea crossed their minds.

Like I said; Karma is a bitch.

.

.

.

.

It took a little bit of work to get to Applebee's. Li'l T had managed to get her shoe stuck in one of the pool filters, and Mo -being the loving person that he is, but mostly to gain points with Taye- had to fish it out, and got his arm stuck. It took tears, sweat, and quite a bit of butter (after Aubrey and Emilia fell in the bit the Twins left) to get the shoe and Mo released.

When they got there, a spunky waitress with short brown hair and sparkling dark green eyes greeted them and showed them their table. "Thank you." Bodie winked at the cute girl.

The girl blushed a little before continuing on with her job, "My name is Erika, and I'll be your server today. Anything for appetizers?" she asked, her green eyes sometimes flitting over to Bodie.

Emilia on the other hand, was positively raging in her seat next to Bodie. How in the world could he do this to her?! 'I keep forgetting we're not dating... and besides, he treats me like his sister. But I've still gotta fight for my man!' she pumped herself up mentally, but lost a bit of confidence when Bodie asked Erika if she liked sports.

"Sports? Oh yeah, totally! I like to go out and play basketball after my shifts." she laughed melodically.

'Bitch! Get away from my man!' Emilia raged inside.

"We should play sometime! The place I'm staying at has a basketball court in the backyard!" Bodie laughed along with her, before Dare yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M HUNGRY!"

They all had their orders taken. However, no one paid any attention to Dare- whom managed to get Erika to come back without anyone's notice and ordered every dessert on the menu. Erika gave the pink-haired japanese girl a strange look that obviously said, _"Are you crazy?!" _but decided it was best to just go ahead and get the dessert. Before the meal came, Kerith went off to the restroom -he accidentally touched some gum under the table- when he ran into an "old friend."

He was reaching to open the door when it was flung open, and the dear old creepy mechanic strolled out.

Yes, The creepy mechanic from the gas station that had hit on him earlier. 'God. Dammit.' the blond mentally cried.

"Oh~ it's the sexy guy from earlier!" the mechanic instantly said upon his eyes catching Kerith.

The Glitterati member put on the straightest face he could manage, "I know fifty different ways to kill you and make it look like an accident." he snapped.

"Aw~ playing hard to get I see!" the guy cooed. "You know, I'm still available right? I'm thinking you, my dear Sweetness, need to be with me." the horrible flirting that was going on made Kerith inwardly shiver in horror.

Why did this _always _happen to him?

.

.

.

.

After ten minutes from when her brother went off, Jaryn started to get a little worried. She wouldn't admit it of course, but that doesn't mean she still didn't worry. She snapped her fingers at Mo and pointed her perfectly manicured nails at him, "This was your idea, so you get to be the one to find my brother."

The Hi-Def dancer gave her a quizzical look. "What? He's been only gone for ten minutes!"

"To wash his hands. Kerith isn't that much of a germaphobe. Now go!" she lightly kicked him under the table for good measure, "Or I'll make sure your dog mysteriously gets hung from a tree."

Mo quickly fled from the table.

He waltzed up to the boy's restroom; only to discover that it was locked. He knocked on the door, "Kerith? It's me, Mo!" he shout/whispered to the door.

"He's not out there is he?" came the muffled voice that was none other than Kerith.

"Who?"

"The creepy mechanic! I ran into him on the way here, and I ended up setting him on fire just so I could wash my hands. He's _not _out there is he?"

Brown eyes scanned the room. Taking note of Dare jumping up and asking strangers very odd questions, he could've sworn he caught the words, "Are those fake?" and "How many people have you sexed up recently?" come from her mouth. Taye grabbed her and managed to drag her back to her seat before she could cause much more trauma to the children at the table she was pestering.

Mo turned his attention back to the younger Glitterati twin, "No, it's just me and some gumball machine."

The door was instantly unlocked and Kerith walked out, "We will NEVER speak of this again." and with those words he retreated back to the table.

.

.

.

.

Dare was currently running around, flailing, and it took a lot of effort to catch the damned sugar high girl. Everyone -except the twins- decided to pitch in, and Emilia and Bodie took their positions near a tree in the parking lot in case she sprinted their way. Emilia glared at her partner. "What?" Bodie couldn't help but wonder what he did now.

"Nothing, just wondering how much fun you'll have with Erika." she said with a poignant tone.

"Em, do you want to hang out with Erika? I mean, I didn't think you swung that way and all, but if you want-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Bodie laughed, "Em, are you _jealous_?"

The sporty brunette paused, 'Was she?' "I-"

"Em, you know you're the only girl for me." Bodie gave her a smile that melted her heart a little.

So what did Emilia do?

She punched him in the stomach, and caused him to keel over. "Em!" the blond wheezed before his chin was lifted by a strong, yet small hand. Emilia pressed her soft lips to Bodie's, basking in the moment. Sparks flew, and before they knew it, they had been kissing for over a minute. A fry was thrown at them, "Get a room!" Glitch yelled at the two.

Bodie glanced down at Emilia, surprise painting his face right after. Emilia -strong, tomboy, and determined Emilia- was blushing. Her cheeks were bright red and her green eyes were staring at the pavement of the Applebees parking lot. The riptide male dancer chuckled tenderheartedly. He swept Emilia into his arms and stated in a voice that only she could hear, "Like I said, you're the only girl for me."

**MY GOD THIS TURNED OUT WAY LONGER THAN I EXPECTED. It turned out to get REALLY REALLY long. I'm sorry if it got overly long, but there was just no perfect place to stop it, and I need the idea I have for the next awesome installment to happen on a even number. I'm OCD about even numbers.**

**I hope you all loved this chapter, and you also enjoyed the many pranks that happened.**

**Song: 1985 by Bowling for soup**

**The suggestion they go to Applebees and the inspiration about Emilia and Bodie gets credited to: creatibe23**

**The request for something creepy to happen to the twins was requested by: my lovely friend Music!**

**Yes, the creepy mechanic magically appeared. I pestered for that to happen!**

**In the next chapter, you'll figure out just what the Glitterati twins did to Emilia and Aubrey. It's actually quite awesome, but I already had so much going on that I couldn't put it all in this chapter!**

**The prank war continues throughout the rest of the story, so if you have a prank idea, TELL ME! I'll gladly add it in!**

**Please Read and Review my lovelies!**


	4. June 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 4: June 4th-part 1**

**I love you guys way too much. I usually update once a week, but now look at me :'D**

**TotallyrandomXD: Internet. Well, the Glitterati one is my sisters. Her mind can concoct many things!**

**Totally random fun fact of the day: I can't snap with my left hand. At all. Which is ironic because I'm left-handed.**

**So, I played Dance Central 1 for the first time, and I have discovered many things: Angel has a marvelous pair of sexy abs, Miss Aubrey is still a bitch and I want to just shove my foot down her throat, I SUCK at all of Oblio's songs, MaCcoy's voice is really high pitched, Mo is still amazing, and Down by Jay Sean is my favorite song to dance to.**

**Enjoy**

"_I, love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you. Forever and Always..." -Forever and Always by Parachute_

The dancers didn't return to the house until around midnight. Dare had finally fallen asleep in Oblio's arms after her sugar craze finally wore off. With expert skills, they all managed to make it back from the restaurant in one piece, and a new couple among them. Emilia and Aubrey both yawned and bid goodnight to the others. "I don't need any beauty sleep, but Emilia certainly does." Aubrey snidely commented as she made her way up stairs.

"Have a wonderful sleep, _mi chica bonita._" Angel called after his red haired crush as he settled on the couch to play some Xbox.

"Not in a million years!" she yelled back down to him.

Emilia laughed, "C'mon Aubrey, give the guy a chance. Even you think he's good looking."

Aubrey scoffed, reaching the door to their room. "Just because he's good looking doesn't mean he's good enough for me." she pulled the door open.

They were met with creepy china dolls hanging from the ceiling, all covered in blood. One was released to land right in front of their faces when they opened the door. They could hear a little girl in the background, giggling. "You have to find me! You don't want to make me mad do you?" the pure shock of the scene made them both crash into the wall opposite of the door.

They quickly turned tail and ran. They didn't get far however, before a little girl stepped out into the hallway. The girl's pale skin contrasted greatly with her dark black hair that covered up a good chunk of her face. Her tattered, bright, white dress was covered in blood also, just like the dolls. Green and brown eyes slowly advanced down to the object the child clutched in her hand. It was a china doll, with piercing blue eyes and in the same dress as it's owner.

The little girl grinned and cocked her head a little to the side, "Won't you play with me? I promise not to kill you. Not like the others." Her sweet voice took a menacing touch to it at the last few words. She held up the doll, which now had an angry expression on it's porcelain face. "You don't want to make Rosie angry do you?"

They did what any _sane_ person would do.

They screamed and pelted off in the opposite direction, the girl's giggles ringing in their ears. Emilia and Aubrey both nearly tripped and stumbled down the stairs, trying to get away from the girl. They ran until Aubrey collapsed in Angel's arms, and Emilia ran and hopped onto her boyfriend's lap. "Em! Are you alright?!" Bodie couldn't help but be troubled. If something could make Emilia act like this, then it _must _be horrible.

The sporty brunette did nothing but continue to cower in her boyfriend's embrace, snuggling even more so into his chest.

Aubrey on the other hand, was clinging for dear life to her teammate. She couldn't help it. Angel was always the person she ran to when she needed a hand. The concerned look on his face helped her a bit as he gently eased her into a more comfortable position -considering she jumped over the edge of the couch and landed right on top of him. "Aubrey, it's all right. What happened to make such a pretty girl like you cry?" Angel asked, his left arm firmly wrapped around her.

The red head shook her head. Why was she so scared? Why did she run to _Angel _of all people in her time of need? She had to be strong, but she couldn't find the courage to do it at the moment. Aubrey tried to relax herself. Somehow she ended up curled into a ball, basically cuddling with Angel. "What are you two doing anyway?" she decided to comfort herself through conversation.

"Halo 4." Angel replied.

"Why don't you watch Aubrey?" Taye tried to get the girl's mind off of her terror and focus on the game.

The red head nodded, and stayed where she was. Angel didn't mind -for obvious reasons- and worked out a way to play with Aubrey latched on to his side. Mo and him continued their game, and periodically ran into moments that made everyone in the room laugh. "Why'd you kill me?!" Angel shouted, gaping at the small explosion that was his character and his newly acquired ghost.

"I thought you were the enemy!"

"The green aiming reticule didn't tip you off?!"

"...No..."

Angel was glad when he respawned. He wasted no time and hijacked a ghost from a covenant elite and spent five minutes running over Mo repeatedly, laughing at his feeble attempts to escape the torture. Even Aubrey had to smile at the ridiculous situation, more so when Mo tried to use the jet pack to get away and then immediately getting smashed by Angel's Ghost the instant he touched the ground. "No please!" The Hi-Def dancer pleaded as he respawned and was killed yet again. Taye just pat her boyfriend on the back and started to laugh.

At that moment, Miss Aubrey didn't want to push Angel away.

.

.

.

.

Jaryn strolled out of her room, a glorious smile on her face. She had heard the screaming, and it was like music to her ears. She turned toward the "ghostly girl", and handed her a twenty, "Thank you for your services, Melody."

Melody smiled, "Cool! Now I can finally get that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure I really wanted! Shredder can't be defeated without the help of Raphael!" she grabbed the money before making her way out of the house.

The twins looked at each other, smiles on their face, before they linked arms and said in unison, "Happy birthday to us!"

.

.

.

.

**June 4- 7:00 A.M.**

Bodie -after spending the entire night comforting his petrified girlfriend- decided that the group should go to the beach that morning. He eased Emilia awake, as not to frighten her, and they both set off to wake people up. Emilia woke up Aubrey, who had fallen asleep in Angel's arms, but not before taking a picture of the two. Just in case she needed black mail later.

Bodie managed to wake up Mo. GOD could the guy snore! "WHAT?" asked a cranky Mo, whom of which was hugging a pillow like it was his girlfriend.

"Get up, bro! We're going to the beach!" the blond shout-whispered with glee.

"It's _7 _in the morning, man! I don't exercise until nine!"

"Too bad!" Bodie flipped the blankets out from under his pal.

Mo crashed to the floor, still clutching the pillow. "I hate you." he stated before he jumped up from the floor. "Don't tell me, I have to help wake people up?"

"Yep! Except for Oblio, the guy is kinda... hanging over the pool right now."

Indeed Oblio was. During the night, Dare, Glitch, MaCcoy, and Li'l T had all succeeded in t the blue haired man's bed to a tree branch above the pool. (How they did it you may ask? No one knows). Oblio wished he knew why he rolled out of the bed and into the water. Usually he just ninja rolled out of his bed and felt pretty snazzy for completing such a feat. He certainly did not expect to fall in water.

As he sat there underwater his mind was made up on who could have possibly done this. 'The Glitterati.'

He'd get them back for this. Well, he'd get Kerith back. He was against doing anything menacing to women, even to women as sassy and rude as Jaryn.

.

.

.

.

"I am not waking them up."

"I'm not doing it either!"

MaCcoy and Angel were at a stalemate. Neither of them wanted to wake up the Glitterati twins. They would probably be beheaded, or even worse knowing their personalities. Jaryn was likely to poison them in their sleep, and Kerith would probably do something just as bad at a lower caliber. Angel had a plan, "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Thus, the epic battle for their lives had begun. MaCcoy nodded in agreement at the idea. They both stuck out their arms, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they yelled in conjunction.

Angel had rock.

MaCcoy had scissors.

The poor DJ gulped down his fear before entering the pristine room of the twins. 'How the hell did they get bunk beds?!' he asked himself as he inched toward them. He decided it was best to wake up the nicer of the two, so he started to poke Kerith awake. What he didn't know however, was that the second he opened the door he woke Jaryn up. She slid to the very edge of her bed and did the first thing that crossed her mind to make MaCcoy go away without leaving the warmth of her covers.

She kicked him in the face.

"OW!" The DJ fell to the floor rubbing the side of his injured face. At the sound of his cry of pain, Angel rushed in, a giant pixie stick in hand. "WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO YOU!?"

"It was the only thing I could find on short notice." he responded, noticing MaCcoy clutching his face. "You okay, amigo?"

"What do you neanderthals want?" the girl twin sighed, now fully awake from the noise.

The uninjured of the two explained, "We're all going to the beach, and that includes you two."

Jaryn sighed, "Fine. Just make sure that your little friends don't try to prank us, or I fear that someone will drown." She sat up in her bed and stretched her body.

Angel couldn't help but notice something. "Is your brother _still _asleep?"

Jaryn laughed, "He always was a heavy sleeper." she hopped down to the carpeted floor, "Now if you'll get out of my room, I have to get dressed. Unless _you_ want a kick in the face also, Angel?"

They both fled the room as if it was hell. Jaryn on the other hand, had to think of a way to get her brother up. After a couple of seconds she just lightly kicked him, and informed him that they all had to go to the beach. The girl twin knew she would have to keep an eye on her twin at the beach.

.

.

.

.

Dare didn't want to touch the sand with her feet, so she jacked Oblio and MaCcoy's towel and planted them on the ground one after the other to get across. Oblio didn't understand her plan, "You're getting in the water anyway. Why are you being this ridiculous?" he asked her as they made it halfway to the water.

"I don't want to touch the sand. Duh!" said Dare, like that explained everything.

When they reached wet sand however, Dare stopped. She didn't want to get the towels wet. The pink-haired girl folded the end of the towel so that the wet sand wouldn't touch it and held her arms out toward Oblio. "Carry me!"

"What? No!" was the rather predictable response.

Dare put on a cute face, "Please Oblio? I'll give you a kiss~!" When he still refused, she grabbed him by his black tank top and pulled him toward her. Their lips met, and even Dare couldn't help but get lost in it. She was surprised that Oblio was a good kisser.

Oblio however, was silently freaking out. He didn't know how to deal with this amount of physical contact. He didn't know how to deal with someone, let alone Dare, kiss him. Yeah, he thought she was cute, but it was still weird. When she finally released him to take a breath of air, her thin arms dropped to her side. "No." he said before walking off, trying to hide the impending blush that was already creeping up his face.

He didn't notice that Dare saw the red flush of his face. She smiled.

Meanwhile, the twins were hanging out at the end of a pier. They enjoyed being away from the others that were currently swimming in the ocean. Jaryn finally got thirsty. "I'm going off for a drink." she announced as she sauntered off toward a concession stand.

'A rare moment when they're separated?' Oblio saw his chance. He gracefully, and with steps as quiet as a declawed cat, appeared behind Kerith undetected. The unsuspecting Glitterati member was greatly surprised when Oblio promptly shoved him over the edge of the pier, and the sight of the crashing waves and foamy water washed up to meet him.

It would've been okay if someone did that to say, Bodie, but the fact of that matter was entirely different.

Kerith couldn't swim.

.

.

.

.

Kichi was busy building a sand castle when she sensed a disgruntled vibe. She snapped her head up and rapidly scanned the area. Everyone was accounted for... except for one person. The ninja girl leaped up and ran for Jaryn. When she found the girl, she started tugging on her arm. "What do you want?" the platinum blonde girl inquired, obviously annoyed that someone was touching her.

Kichi pointed toward the pier. Jaryn followed her arm and noticed that her brother wasn't on the pier. 'Kerith wouldn't just leave... Oh please no.' a seed of dread slowly grew inside the pit of her stomach. The platinum blonde knew that time was ticking, so she turned to Kichi, "Find someone of use, I'm going to get Bodie." It was common knowledge that the man was a lifeguard, thus making him an obvious choice.

Jaryn tore across the beach toward the Riptide dancer, the sand only a slight hindrance. When she finally caught up to him, she was so out of breath she could barely get any words out. "Kerith's..." she panted, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"What is it? Is he okay?" questioned Bodie with Emilia also standing there, genuine concern in both their eyes.

Light blue eyes leveled with theirs, "He's drowning!" Worry dripping from her voice, even Jaryn couldn't cover up such emotions when her brother was involved.

That was all the initiative Bodie needed before he ran with Jaryn behind him toward the pier.

.

.

.

.

"Is that Kerith under the water?" MaCcoy asked Glitch, as they jumped over an incoming wave.

"Probably nothin'." The young dancer commented as a wave hit him in the ankles and tripped him over, landing face first in the salty water.

MaCcoy shrugged, his attention still on the twin. "Do you think he's okay?" he asked aloud, and was answered when Bodie ran to the edge of the pier and dived into the water.

"...I'm going to say no." said the small Asian boy as he tried to wade through the water to the groups location.

.

.

.

.

The water was deep. Bodie guessed that if Kerith stayed under any longer he'd probably die. He really didn't want to tell Jaryn that her brother was dead. God knows she'd probably go ballistic and then go on a rampage if that happened. The Riptide dancer tried his best to find the younger twin in the surprisingly clear blue sea. His eyes finally caught a glimpse of pale blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Not missing a beat, he quickly swam over to the source and found the person he was seeking. Kerith was unconscious, but hopefully he was alive.

Bodie wrapped his tanned arm around the Glitterati's waist and paddled as fast he could toward the surface. When he broke the surface he took in a big gulp of air, and looked above to see Angel and Mo, along with a frantic Jaryn, awaiting his return. "Quick, hand him to us!" the Latino yelled.

Working together, they managed to get Bodie and Kerith back on the pier. Jaryn rushed to her brother's side, "He's not breathing!" she cried.

"No, but his heart is still beating." Bodie told the worried girl before he began to perform CPR.

Two emergency breaths and thirty chest pumps later, Kerith still wasn't breathing. Bodie had to resort to mouth-to-mouth (he was surprised that the guy had really soft lips- not that he was paying attention to that or anything). Still unresponsive. He tried chest pumps again, "Twenty-nine... Thirty." the last one received a response. The younger twin started to sputter.

Bodie expertly rolled Kerith on his side, making sure to be gentle. 'He should start to be able to breathe more in a second.' he assured himself. True enough, after hacking up a good amount of water, Kerith was able to breathe properly again.

'Thank goodness.' Jaryn relaxed a little. She came so close to losing her brother, and she swore to herself that she'd find out who did such a diabolical deed. She'd get pay back for whoever did this. For now, she thought it best to see if her twin was all right. "Are you okay, Kerith?" she asked tentatively.

She received a nod in response.

"You should take it easy for little while." The Riptide dancer informed him. Bodie was glad that they didn't have to deal with a death between their group. "Let's get you back to the house. You can chill on the couch for awhile."

Somehow they managed to make it back to the beach house with only minor casualties. Jaryn was livid and vowing revenge the whole way there, and poor Angel made the mistake of bumping into her on accident when he dodged a tree branch. She nearly punched him in the face if not for three people holding her arm back just in case as Angel ran for his life. They reunited with him at the top of the flight of stairs that connected the house with the beach.

Glitch held open the door for the others to go through, and was barely able to catch the tail end of a sentence someone uttered. "-Happy birthday, Kerith and Jaryn."

That someone was Oblio, and boy did he look guilty.

**The end of part one! See? There's a reason why I split it in two!**

**Song listening at start: Nine in the afternoon by Panic! At the Disco**

**At the End: Lights by Ellie Goulding**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I actually ditched my homework to work on this after I finished dancing to Toxic on hard (which is SO fun). I also danced to a lot of songs I usually dance to on medium on hard, and I did pretty snazzy. Nothin' on you is my worst song, and I broke 2 million :D. I broke a majority of my high scores on songs... particularly with Bad Romance and Toxic.**

**That scene with halo? Yeah, that happened with Ren and I. She seriously thought I was an enemy. I then enacted my revenge by running her over for five minutes. Fun times! Should've seen what happened in Left 4 Dead 2~ I totally heal blocked her by running through her ever time Rochelle tried to heal Ren. Then Rochelle started to heal herself and Ren began to laugh/make sad noises. XD OOOOH GREAT TIMES.**

**Please review! You know you want to~ **


	5. June 4 part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5: June 4th- part 2**

**Thank you lovely people for reviewing! It made me so happy that I spent hours creeping around my phone and waiting for your kind words! :D**

**I'm sorry if this took awhile! I got bogged down by school!**

**TotallyrandomXD: An unintentional pun no less, and those are the best kind! I like 1 of his, and I'm kinda good at it xD**

**Fun fact of the day: At my stepsister's house they have a phone eating couch. Every time we can't find our phone we check the couch, and it's usually there!**

**Lady Gaga songs have become a really bad guilty pleasure of mine. I have thirteen of her songs on my iPod, and that was after I deleted some from The Fame CD off my iPod because I needed an even number of songs.**

**OCD is so wonderful.**

**Now for the quote!**

"_Excuse me, my phone needs me to feed it. It's starting to yell at me in starvation."_

_-Me_

**Enjoy~**

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" Emilia yelled at the twins, though she calmed down a bit when she remembered that Kerith just nearly died not too long ago. "Why didn't either of you tell us?"

"Why would we want to celebrate our birthday with you people?" countered Kerith.

"Exactly what I was thinking brother. We'd rather have an afternoon coffee with hobos than spend our _birthday_ with the likes of _you._" Jaryn added, venom in her voice. "Come brother, you need to rest." with that, the two left the room.

Something odd struck Angel. "Oblio... how did you know it was their birthday exactly?"

The man in question just looked at him before just plain walking away. Angel huffed, he really wanted to know whether Oblio used his ninja skills or not. With the matter of that conversation out of the way, the others set out to do something productive. Namely, Angel, Bodie, Glitch, and Li'l T all started to play a rousing game of Left 4 Dead 2. Taye and Mo slinked off to the kitchen, and Emilia and Aubrey just stood in the back watching Bodie get his ass kicked by a Tank in their game. It was quite amusing when they all started to scream like little girls, excluding Li'l T, as soon as the hulky steroid zombie blundered onto their screen. Li'l T was the only one that actually started pestering the monster, "Come on you big galoot! I can take you!" she yelled fiercely.

In the kitchen, Mo and Taye decided to do something nice for the twins. They felt like the Glitterati members need some cheering up after a very close near-death experience. The couple set to work on baking a red velvet cake with butter cream frosting. Taye tried a hand at making the cake first, and ultimately failed. "What _is _that?" Mo asked while he pointed a finger at said cake once his girlfriend was done with her concoction.

The dish looked nothing like a red velvet cake. It looked more like a burnt potato with old, moldy sour cream on top. The green eyed girl got a little irate at the statement, and so she responded in anger, "Why don't you try to do better?!"

The challenge was on.

Mo went up to his room to grab his prized apron (it had his name and was stylized to match his crew look), and came back. He tied his apron around his waist before he wiggled his fingers in the air, "Watch in learn, young padwan, because do or do not, there is no try."

Taye regretted showing him Star Wars now.

Mo's cake had much better results than Taye's. His cake actually looked like a cake, for example. Instead of butter cream (they ran out after Taye used it all on hers) he used vanilla frosting. He miraculously made the cake look like it was covered in glitter, but upon closer inspection, Taye noticed that it was sprinkles. Across the top written in purple icing were the words _'Happy birthday Twins.' _

"Were you too lazy to write their names?"

"Maybe."

.

.

.

.

Later that day, Glitch came up with the idea to spend the day out in the sun playing basketball. It was a unanimous decision -except for Aubrey- and they split up into teams. "Are you going to be my cheer leader, _princesa_?" Angel asked.

The red head scoffed, "Like I would _ever _do that. You'll need a lot to get me!" with that, Aubrey sauntered over to work on her tan in one of the lounge chairs.

Angel's mood deflated a little. He really wished she would at least give him one chance. "You really _are _bad at flirting with girls." came a rather disgusted voice.

The Latino turned and was met with Kerith, who was standing at the glass sliding doors with a cup of tea in hand. "Are you wearing jeans?!" Angel couldn't help but ask. It was the first time he's ever seen Kerith wear normal clothes. Come on, how often do you see the Glitterati member in jeans and black t-shirt with the Glitterati logo in silver across the chest? That's not normal for Kerith!

"Surprised? It was the only thing I didn't care to get wet from the ocean." the platinum blond replied, sipping his tea. "Really, did you think I never wore simple clothes?"

"No." was the contiguous response. Angel remembered something. "Wait, did you say I'm bad with girls?"

Kerith nodded. It was quite funny actually; to watch Angel's vain attempt and having to try and try again to get Aubrey to give him a chance. It was a bit pitiful, but even Kerith knew he owed the guy for helping him out at the gas station with the creepy mechanic. "Aubrey likes money right?"

"You see, amigo, I don't have money. I spent it all on this really cool cell phone of mine." he demonstrated by taking his precious cellular device from the depths of his pockets.

"You didn't let me finish. I knew you didn't have money, but why not use something to your advantage? She likes to be pampered and treated like a princess, doesn't she?" a nod. "Then treat her like one. Fuel her ego, because god knows if you don't she'll throw a huge temper tantrum and attempt to prove you wrong. If it goes in that direction just simply tell her something that you know she'll do the opposite of that will also benefit you."

Angel could see the guy's point. He actually made a good argument and a very nice strategy at that. It was strange though, taking his advice. Angel highly doubted that Kerith usually had to deal with women like Aubrey. "How do you know all this?"

"Think about it, I have to deal with my sister's many moods all the time. Sure, we always get along, but I can see from her reactions to other people that she gets moody with them every once in a while." The platinum blond finished his drink, "Have fun~." he bid ado and went to refill his tea.

He couldn't believe it.

Angel took the Glitterati's advice. He marched up to Aubrey, looked her in the eye, and asked, "Would you like to go on a date? Any place of your choosing, whatever time of your choosing, and you'll be treated like a princess." he bit his lip and hoped for the best.

Aubrey gave him a dismissive look. "What makes you think I want to go out with you?"

"Nothing, just that I know you like to be treated like the princess you are...?"

She pondered the idea for a bit. Playing around with the idea in her mind. "A place of my choosing? Even if it's expensive?" she dragged out the last word for extra emphasis.

"... Hold a moment." Angel rotated on his heels and departed toward the kitchen.

He was glad that Kerith was still there -man, never thought he'd ever say that in his lifetime-, sitting on the counter and waiting for his tea to be done. "She wants to go to an expensive place!" the Latino yelled upon his arrival in the kitchen.

"Why don't you just make her throw a tantrum? I believe I did explain to you that she'll do the opposite of what you say." the blond twin said plainly, not even looking in Angel's general direction.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Angel sped back outside to his hopeful date. He was about to take the advice that was given to him when Aubrey said dismissively, "I think I'd rather go out and dance tonight. Just a few people, not all of us."

"We can do that."

.

.

.

.

The people that were initially going was Emilia, Bodie, Angel, Aubrey, Mo, and Taye. Aubrey ended up staying home however, because she ended up running into every trap the twin's set up and was too stressed to go out in dance, much to Angel's chagrin. Emilia stayed with Aubrey, not wanting her to stay there with only people she couldn't stand. Taye almost stayed also, but Mo convinced her to go with them. Angel had to find a temporary dance partner for the night, and went to a very unexpected person.

"No."

"Why not?" Angel argued with Kerith.

"I am not going out dancing with you _people_." the blond spat bitterly as he continued to watch The Walking Dead in his room in his pajamas. It was a surprise when Angel just walked into his room -unannounced or invited for that matter- and shot off a question. Why oh why do these people insist on pestering him?

"Come on, you love dancing and I owe you one." the Lu$h crew member pleaded, desperately trying to convince the Glitterati member. "You know you want to!"

He had a point. Kerith _did _owe him one for helping out with the rapist mechanic, and he didn't really get to repay him subtly like he wanted to. The platinum blond huffed, "Fine. I'll go with you, but wait until I finish my show; I really want to see if Sophia was in the barn like my sister said she was."

"I understand, Walking Dead is basically my soap too. Aside from Sweet Genius and Chopped."

Around forty-five minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. The club they ended up going to was nice and not very expensive, and the music they played was tasteful. When they walked in they were greeted with Monster by Lady Gaga echoing around, bright lights, and teenagers. Luckily they found a club that even eighteen year old teenagers could get into, or else they would've had to leave Angel behind. He was only twenty, not twenty-one. 'Now that I think about it, how old _is_ Kerith?' Bodie thought to himself as they sat down in a booth.

"This place is pretty great!" Taye cheered as she got a root beer float from the club and shared with Mo. "What are you checking your phone for Kerith? Already gearing up to go home?"

Said man in question glanced at her, "I was just checking if Jaryn was all right."

"No offense, but you're sister is kind of..." Angel trailed off, trying to find an accurate word to describe Jaryn.

Taye found it. "Bitchy?"

"It's not her fault. People made her that way, and if I hear you call her that again I'll make sure you're never able to dance again." Kerith threatened -which surprisingly caused some of them to get a little scared for a moment- before he explained about his sister. "When we were children, people would mock her. All the time. She loathed being treated like she was some atrocious animal. She would nearly come to tears, and for Jaryn, that's hard for her to do."

"So she changed. She would be rude to everyone, and treat them like they treated her; like the dirt beneath their feet. She gets her revenge that way."

The other dancers looked at the table throughout the story, sorrow blossomed like flowers in their hearts. They didn't anticipate that story at _all_. "I... I'm sorry. Didn't expect that." Angel sympathized, and began hugging Kerith.

"Let GO."

"But you need a hug!" Angel teased as he continued to embrace Kerith, who was struggling to escape.

The others laughed; they were all glad for the feeling of happiness return. Taye pulled Mo toward the dance floor, as Bodie in turn also got up. "We're going to go dance!"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Want to dance?" Angel asked Kerith, who managed to free himself.

"You almost molest me and you expect me to dance with you?!" yelled Kerith, causing a few people to give them strange looks before they groove snapped away from the two men. The Glitterati member huffed, "Fine, but only because Marry the Night is playing."

"Who said I was molesting you?" Angel asked as they made their way to the others. "By the way Kerith, you have such pretty blue eyes~."

"I hate you." the Lu$h member laughed at Kerith's response before he pulled him away from a portion of people that nearly ran the two over.

The two joined in the festivities, and soon everyone began to circle around the group of dancers and cheer at their prowess. 'Maybe these simpletons aren't so bad.' Kerith thought as he continued to dance. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Bodie began to fake tango with Angel.

'Never mind. Forget I ever thought that.'

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the house, the girls (except Jaryn) were lounging in the living room and watching movies. After watching _The Eye_ they thought it was best to start talking and keep the lights on. Dare messed up the lighthearted conversation by asking Emilia, "Has Bodie gotten to second base yet?" and the sporty girl scooted to the very edge of the couch and gave Dare a disbelieving look. "What? I wanted to know!" Dare defended herself.

"Why in the world are you so dreadfully absurd, Dare?" Jaryn asked when she walked down from the stairs to get a cup of juice. She hated that her brother was gone and she was left to watch the America's Next Top Model by herself.

"Why are you so dreadfully bitchy?" Dare countered, smiling in triumph.

Jaryn didn't miss a beat. "Because people like you are so asinine and worthless that I'm constantly in a bad mood. It's bad enough I have to deal with the sight of your ghastly pink hair."

Dare puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms and began pouting. Aubrey jumped in with her own catty remark and asked, "What was all that screaming coming from your room two days ago?"

Jaryn set her glass down daintily, "What was all that screaming coming from your room all day?" she sauntered back up toward her and her brother's room, pausing on the stairs. "Oh and Aubrey? Was that Tabasco spiked diet drink of yours good?" Jaryn cackled when Aubrey glared menacingly.

Jaryn hated that her brother had to deal with his fear that she caused. If only she didn't put those spiders in his bed when they were six as a joke. She remembered that he cried for hours after she pranked him, and she can still vividly recall the sounds of his sobbing as if it were yesterday. Aubrey got what she deserved for making her feel guilty again, and for making Kerith deal with the same prank he dealt with as a child.

The door to the house opened, and the group that left earlier walked in. "I see you had fun, brother?" Jaryn teased when she saw her twin come through the door.

Kerith made a bee line for his sister, and hugged her. "I didn't miss too much of America's Next Top Model did I?" he joked with her, causing them both to start lightly chuckling.

Mo completed the moment by surprising everyone, except for Taye, and bringing a red velvet cake from the fridge. "A happy birthday present to you two." he announced before he helped slicing the cake.

Everybody savored the cake, and groans of immense content echoed around the room once they got their first bite of the yummy pastry. For once, nobody fought with anybody, and they were all able to enjoy each others company, even for just a moment.

Bodie felt bad for interrupting, but he had to ask. "Just how old are you two turning today anyway?"

They answered at the same time, "Nineteen."

"Seriously?!"

**Welp, there's chapter 4!**

**I'm sorry I was gone so long ;_;**

**Song started and end: Down by Jay Sean & Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga.**

**I should probably tell you the ages I put them at in my mind:**

**Bodie, Mo, Taye, Kichi, Dare, Aubrey: 21**

**Emilia, Angel, MaCcoy, Oblio: 20**

**Kerith and Jaryn: 19 (obviously)**

**Li'l T and Glitch: 14**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you have please **REVIEW**. It makes me happy, and it makes me update as fast as I'm able to~**

**Keep an eye out for a oneshot from me on Valentine's day! I'm making it for Angel's birthday! :D**

**Short sneak peek at the next chapter: Oblio gets his ass kicked by our favorite blonde diva, and her lovely twin gets to learn a very helpful lesson.**

**But of course much more than that is going to happen~**

**Review~**


	6. June 10-11: Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6: June 10-11: Lessons**

**Thank you to all those who take the time out of their day to review my story! I love you all! X3**

**It's getting really bad with my Lady Gaga addiction right now. 3 DAYS I have only been listening to her. It's getting so bad~ XD**

**TotallyrandomXD: Thank you, as always~. Jaryn is by far my favorite chick, and she definitely looks like she could kick some ass if she wanted to!**

**Random fact!: My 2nd wife is afraid of eyelash curlers. She thinks it will kill her xD. She tried to curl her lashes in class (we made her try) and she was so afraid, but she did it! The sub for that class now curls her lashes and thinks of my wife. PRICELESS :D**

**Song listening to at the beginning: Telephone by Lady Gaga (feat. Beyonce). Got that as my new ringtone too! Now when people call me it blasts, "STOP CALLING STOP CALLING I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE."**

"_You know, I'd probably throw children into a pool and see if they could swim."_

_-_**Teacher**

"We need to talk." Taye said in a stern voice to Kerith, who stopped watching The Walking Dead once she bursted into his room. Cant's he just watch this show in his pajamas in peace? "You really need to learn how to swim." she lightened up a little in her tone of speech.

"Why exactly do I _need _to?" asked the platinum blond man.

"Well for one, we can't leave you alone at the beach ever again for fear whoever pushed you in last time will push you in again. Two, you nearly died last time, and three, even my fourteen year old sister can swim and you can't."

Kerith gave her a blank look, "So? I hate swimming."

Taye glared, "You better meet me outside at the pool in five minutes, ready to swim, or else I'll punch you very hard in the face. _Understand me?_"

"Y-yes ma'am." was the stutter filled reply.

Not even five minutes later, Taye was glad to see Kerith took her threat seriously and came down in a swimsuit to swim at the exact place she asked. "We'll start with the basics, and that's getting in the water."

"I don't _fear_ water, I just don't _care_ for it. I don't like swimming in general, so I never took the time to learn how."

"Get. In. The. Water."

Kerith sighed and rolled his eyes before he simply walked down the white steps of the pool and into the water. He really detested being in the water, and now he was being forced to learn how to swim. Lovely.

"Alright, so now that you're in the water we'll teach you how to do the doggy paddle. T can demonstrate for you if you'd like." Taye told Kerith, who simply replied with, "I don't need to be shown what the doggy paddle is. I've spent years watching people swimming at the few pool parties my parents threw."

"Then do it." was the curt reply.

"No."

"Fine then." Taye snatched her sister and went back inside and rotated around to say, "If you can't swim by hm... noon? Or even attempt to swim, you'll be locked out until you do. In fact," She grabbed the sliding glass door. "you're being locked out anyway." with that she closed the door and locked it.

'Great.' Kerith huffed. He really didn't want to try and swim, but if he wanted to go inside to watch the rest of his shows he knew what he had to accomplish. The Glitterati member began by getting used to the water, and visualizing how most people swam. He remembered the times his sister would gracefully swim through the water without any inhibitions.

"Kerbear, are you doing okay with the swimming lessons?" Jaryn suddenly appeared at the edge of the pool. Her sudden appearance made Kerith jump a little in the water, but mostly he kept his cool.

"You know about this?"

"Who do you think instigated this?" Jaryn smiled and got into the water herself, "Here, I can help if you want."

The two worked together on the lessons. Jaryn started easy, grabbing her brother's hand to lead him into the slightly deeper end of the pool. She instructed him how exactly to swim, and it resulted in hilarious flailing. Jaryn would hold her brother's hands as he would kick his feet to get the feel of not touching the floor of the pool. It took her brother a little while, but after five attempts that ended in him falling underwater and flailing, he finally got a slightly botched version of the doggy paddle. "See? It's not so bad." remarked Jaryn.

"Says you. You can swim without nearly killing yourself most of the time." joked her brother as he continued to practice.

After about an hour, Taye came to check on his progress and deemed Kerith fit enough to go back inside. There was much grumbling over being forced to swim and the door being locked the entire time, but all in all it was a good lesson. The arguing ceased once the group went inside to find the others playing video games.

It was a game challenge day, and everyone was able to join in. Before a particular round in Halo 4 Bodie asked if the twins desired to play. "We've never played video games before." they declared, and after much convincing they began to play.

It took not even five minutes for Bodie and Mo to be utterly obliterated by the twins. Bodie and Mo gazed slack jawed at the two, "We've honestly never played video games, but that doesn't matter right now. Who's our next victim?" they both said.

Li'l T and Glitch were up next, but this time they played Left 4 Dead. The youngest two played the Survivors while the older two played as the Infected. It was sad how the small round between the four ended. Jaryn, who spawned as a Spitter, spit acid into the elevator that the Survivors ran to. Just as the door started to slide down she attacked, and the result killed a bot and Glitch was hanging on for dear life. Glitch died not two seconds later when the game glitched by the elevator and his character spontaneously died. "WHAT?!" yelled the young protege in bewilderment.

Li'l T didn't make it much further either. Jaryn made the Spitter attack the other bot, killing it in the process, and Kerith (who had spawned as a Charger) charged at T's character. He missed, but the impact from the hit on the wall that she stood next to sent her character stumbling back.

Right. Over. The. Edge.

"NO!" the young girl shouted as she watched her character helplessly fall down and die. "I'M DONE." She threw her controller downward and started pouting in anger.

Oblio, who was behind everybody, just looked at them all in boredom. He didn't really care for video games. Kerith, for some reason, turned toward the blue haired man. "You know your roots are showing right?"

'What?' Oblio almost reached up to touch his hair, but stop his arms instantly. He just gave a silent stare before walking up to his room. Once he was there, he shut his door and went to the restroom. It was getting close for him to redye his hair again, and so, the ninja like man reached into the cabinet and started to grope about for the familiar bottle of hair dye.

He gripped the bottle and set off to redo his luxurious hair.

.

.

.

.

After finishing his task, Oblio went back down stairs. He ran into Dare on her way back to her room to get changed for the night. The petite woman stopped in her tracks, staring wide eyed at him. He was tempted to ask her what she was staring at, but he thought best to avoid contact with her at all possible. He continued to try and walk past her, which didn't work as he planned. "OBLIO!" She yelled.

'So much for that plan.' said man growled to himself. He turned back to Dare, "What?" he asked with slight ire in his voice.

"We're matchies!" Dare shouted elatedly, and started to jump up and down. "You have pink hair too!"

"_What?!" _

Dare looked at him, evidently perplexed at his reaction, cocking her head to the side. "You have pink hair. Didn't you notice?"

Oblio ran back into his room, and observed that what the girl said was true. His hair was pink. _Bright _pink. "How could this have happened!?" He asked himself.

"Simple, I switched out your dye." a high pitched voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Jaryn, smiling wickedly at him. For once, Oblio was scared. He didn't know what the lilliputian woman would do to him, or if he'd get out alive for that matter. Jaryn crossed her arms, "Oblio, dear Oblio, you didn't honestly think that I'd never figure out who pushed my dear brother into the ocean do you?" she began to walk closer.

"What makes you think I did it?" Oblio answered while trying to inch away from her, which was kind of hard to do in the enclosed space. Why was his bathroom the smallest out of the rest of them?!

Jaryn was within arms length now, and she grinned. "This is payback." She said mockingly before she lifted her hand up, which was formed into a fist, and punched him square in the jaw.

She didn't stop her assault there. She punched him in the eye, solar plexus, chest, and in the back. She twisted his arm back at one point and nearly broke his elbow. The strikes seemed to rain down on the man, and after what appeared like hours, they stopped. Oblio cracked an eye open to see why she'd halted her attack. It was a big mistake. Jaryn waited, with her fist poised to strike. When Oblio's blue eyes opened she punched him as strong as she wanted to manage at the moment, and knocked the poor guy out cold.

"Revenge is oh so sweet~!" She laughed before throwing pink glitter all over Oblio, "Sweet nightmares, my sweet princess." she cackled all the way back to her room.

.

.

.

.

**June 11 8:00 A.M.**

It was early. Too early in Kerith's opinion. Jaryn had woken him up, and she didn't look too good. "Are you sick?" he asked, his face still in his pillow. He hadn't even opened his eyes until his sister answered, "Yes." in a congested voice.

Being the loving and doting brother he is, Kerith peeled himself off of his bed. He wrapped his sister in one of the blankets on his bed before he made her sit on his bed. "Stay." he commanded as he lethargically rummaged around for a thermometer.

Jaryn coughed, and cloaked herself even more so in the blankets on her brother's bed. Kerith returned and made her stick the thermometer in her mouth. "102.1. You've got a fever." he informed.

'Fuck.' he mentally cursed to himself. He _loathed _when Jaryn was ill. He just had to keep her in the room, and pray that no one discovers what happens when she's sick. He addressed his sister, "Why don't we watch some TV, Jarebear?"

She nodded, making room for Kerith to sit next to her. Once he'd gotten the TV on and situated on the bed, she snuggled up with him to get warmth. Nevertheless, after a few hours Kerith's eyes started to slip closed...

**3:00 P.M.**

Kerith bolted awake, and determined that Jaryn was gone. 'OH PLEASE NO.' Kerith berated himself. "Where could she have gone?!"

"Hey Jaryn, what are you- AAAAAAAH!"

"Put down the stereo! Don't- NO PLEASE!" two voices shouted, loud enough for Kerith to him them from the top floor.

He promptly ran downstairs, and saw Emilia and Bodie standing there with shocked looks plastered on their faces. The stereo he heard during the conversation was currently laying on the floor, broken into various pieces. A dent in the wall indicated where it was thrown. Emilia and Bodie noticed that Kerith had entered the room, and they slowly pointed to the direction she went off in. The Glitterati member gave a silent nod before he went to hunt down his sister.

Meanwhile, Mo and Taye were outside. They were cuddled up in a chair, chatting about where they should go for a date. Taye was curled up in Mo's lap, and leaning on his shoulder. Mo was glad for this blissful instant; he got to spend time with his girlfriend. He snuck a kiss in after Taye had finished talking. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he teased.

"Enough to catch a handsome guy like you." she giggled, and kissed him back.

They began to make out, and when they both stopped for air, they took note of someone watching them. "Can we help you?" Taye asked, a little pissed that someone would just stand there and intervene with their moment.

Jaryn was standing a few feet away from them in her pajamas. The couple was surprised to see the girl standing there, in a Lady Gaga shirt that said 'Mother Monster' and sleep shorts covered in purple and silver star designs. She was staring unblinkingly at them, and she completely and utterly terrified them with her next actions. She threw open her arms and hugged them.

Yes, full on _hugged_ them.

For a second, Taye was pretty sure her heart entirely stopped beating because of how terrifying an experience this was. "You guys make the cutest couple!" Jaryn said sweetly, before she skipped away from them.

Taye sank even more into Mo's chest, and felt like crying for a moment. Not long after Jaryn left, Kerith popped out of nowhere. He was out of breath. "Have... you... seen Jaryn?" he asked while catching his breath.

"She... she hugged us!" they shrieked.

"Hugged you? She must be more sick than I anticipated." Kerith muttered to himself. "Which way did she go?"

Mo pointed toward the pool before continuing to hug Taye and himself. "I need to call my mom now."

"I feel the same way." Taye agreed as she took her phone out of her pocket.

.

.

.

.

MaCcoy was drifting around in the pool. It was a very beautiful day, and he thought, "Why not spend the day relaxing outside?" and floated around in the pool.

He was relaxing peacefully when, extremely abruptly, a tennis ball bounced off the back of his head. He paddled to turn himself around, and was faced with Jaryn. "Hey!" he waved to the girl.

His eyes caught sight of the bag of balls she was holding in her left hand, and the giant orange basketball in her right. "Um... Jaryn?" he started to worry.

Jaryn reacted by pulling her arm back, and threw with all her might at MaCcoy's face. The ball hit it's mark and knocked the poor guy out of the bright green floaty. When he came back up to the surface he opened his mouth to see why the hell she was throwing balls at him, when she continued to pelt more balls at him. They rained down upon the unfortunate DJ, and soon, the pool was filled with various balls. MaCcoy was fairly sure his face and body were riddled with bruises, and clutched to the floaty for dear life.

"What did I do?" he whimpered, endeavoring to use the floaty as a shield against the attacks.

Jaryn paused mid throw, "Nothing." she replied monotonously before proceeding with her throw.

MaCcoy felt like crying.

Not long afterward, Kerith came across the destruction. He saw MaCcoy staring blankly off in one direction, and was mumbling, "What did I do?" over and over.

Kerith was only slightly concerned about the mess his sister had caused, and opted to find his sister than take care of MaCcoy. That job was taken care of by Mo and Taye, who heard all of the DJ's screaming. They followed the screams of terror, and saw the petrified DJ and Kerith. "What happened?" Mo asked as he got the pool skim, and used it to drag the floaty and MaCcoy over to the edge.

"I have a strange feeling that my sister has been this way." Kerith commented, "Which way did she go?" he inquired the traumatized man.

MaCcoy could only point toward the inside of the house before he continued to shake in fear. Mo and Taye help him into the house, where Emilia and Bodie had just finished cleaning up the broken stereo. Emilia's light green eyes met Taye's dark green ones. "Jaryn?"

Taye nodded, "Kerith said something about her being sick. I mean, she hugged us!" She quivered at the sheer remembrance of it.

No one but Kerith knew how bad the blonde girl can get when she's ill. It's almost like a complete personality change, and that's a very alarming thing to witness. Kerith was the only one that could keep the girl preoccupied, but once he fell asleep, Jaryn went off to play. Her misfortunate brother had to deal with the effects of her chaos. He tries to keep her away from others during this time period, but obviously that didn't happen.

Kerith decided to check the kitchen, and discovered Glitch hiding under the table. "What are you doing exactly?"

"What's wrong with your sis man? I was trying to get a drink and she shoved me out of the way! She started pulling stuff out of the fridge, and look at what she did!" the young dancer pointed at the now chaotic kitchen.

There was food everywhere, and odd condiments that shouldn't be in a sandwich together. Chocolate, cucumbers, cheese, marshmallows, lemon slices, and many other objects cluttered the now messy kitchen. "...She hates cheese." Kerith muttered to himself.

He shook his head, "Which way did she go?"

"I don't know! I was busy hiding for my life!" was his answer.

Kerith was about to continue his search for Jaryn, when the other dancers filed into the room. Emilia held up a flashlight, "We seriously need to find your sister." she said with purpose.

And so, the group spent the next hour searching for Jaryn. The search was fruitless, and they stopped by the spiral stairs that led up to the top floor. When asked, everyone shook their head, not knowing where the small woman went. Kichi however did. They ran into her when they heard a squeaky noise coming from the spiral stairs, and they all glanced up to see the ninja girl using a makeshift pulley elevator to come down the stairs.

Once Kichi reached the ground she was bombarded with the question of the day, "Have you seen Jaryn?"

The girl nodded before pointing upstairs, and the pointed at Kerith. Somehow, Kerith knew what she meant, "She's in our room?"

"Dude, how in the world did you know what she was saying?" Emilia asked, but was ignored as everyone raced upstairs.

They raced a little too much. Once Kerith reached the door to his room, everyone else tried to skid to a stop a second to late. The result was everybody barreling into Kerith on accident. The poor platinum blond was sent crashing to floor after he slightly opened the door, and the weight of everyone on top of him from the highly predictable dog pile nearly made him unable to breathe. "HEY. NOT COOL MAN." Angel shouted after they all piled on the floor.

Jaryn was seated, innocently at that, on the floor. She had been throwing a ball at the plate of Velcro she stuck upon the door for fun. However when the door opened, the ball ended up getting stuck in Angel's hair. The Latino evidently didn't relish having a Velcro ball stuck in his hair. "Brother!" she yawned, reaching her arms out for her brother.

Kerith slipped out from under the crushing weight of the other dancers (accidentally kicking Aubrey in the butt during the process) and heaved a sigh of relief. "You haven't killed anyone, and you're safe. I think that's the first time that's happened." He hugged his sister.

It was like magic. As soon as Kerith embraced his sister, she was out like a light. Aubrey jumped up from pile of people, rubbing her aching butt. "Angel!"

"Yes beautiful?" Angel answered his partner.

"Get Dare and Oblio on the phone, and tell them to pick up some medicine while they're getting the groceries."

**BAM. THE END OF CHAPTER 6.**

**Song at the end: Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga.**

**SO MUCH GAGA.**

**I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and I sincerely hope you **Review.** It makes me happy and my heart go all fuzzy!**

**Happy Valentine's day to you all, and Happy birthday to Angel! All you single people out there, don't worry! You'll find someone someday, or you know, you could just be forever alone like moi. **

**But then again I do have 3 wives. (NOT REALLY)**

**I GOT OVER 3.5 MILLION ON MARRY THE NIGHT. I KICKED ASS~**

**Who can guess my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE of Lady Gaga's songs?**

_**Please, REVIEW! It's like my Gaga addiction; it needs to be fueled tremendously.**_


	7. June 14: Glitch's Master Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7: June 14- Glitch's master prank.**

**I'm sorry I took so long, but I have my reasons. For one, I've been stressed all week because one of my teachers left, I've had two physics tests, two math tests next week, along with a research paper, and I was just very tired. This also took awhile to get finish due to the fact the Kel lives in a different house than me, so we have to text to talk to each other, but her phone began to not charge at all and then the disease of her phone infected mine. I had to get a new one also, but it's a pretty snazzy one.**

**TotatllyrandomXD: Thank you! Oh man~ I loved that story! That was the first Dance central fic I read. I'm glad you like this story like that one. Means a lot to me!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! All... 5 of you that reviewed the last chapter. C'mon people, more reviews would be nice and I do keep my word and update. Don't take it as me being mean, but as me being blunt. I get more blunt than usual when I'm stressed :D**

"_He hit me with a bottle!"_

"_His bottle you say~?"_

"_I dunno how to make that sound any more sexual than it already was."_

"_He hit you with his LONG bottle~."_

"_I love you."_

**-Ren and I during RE6 mercenaries.**

**Enjoy~**

Aubrey sat down on the couch with a People magazine in her hand. She leaned back on the soft couch and set herself into the perfect reading position. Not long into her magazine, Aubrey felt a tug on the back of her hair. She swatted whatever it was instinctively.

Only it swatted back.

The red haired girl jumped to the other side of the couch, withholding a scream as she did so. Her brown eyes settled upon a purring kitten. The kitten's blue stunningly bright blue eyes met hers, and Aubrey couldn't help but think, 'Awww! So adorable!' The kitten was indeed adorable; it's gray, black and white coat complimented its huge blue eyes outstandingly, and the long fur of the kitten made it look like a giant fluff ball. "Where did you come from?" she asked the cat, as if it could answer back.

The kitten's only response was it playfully rolling its neck. "There you are Natrice!" Kerith's voice called from behind Aubrey. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to!"

Aubrey looked at the Glitterati member, "This kitten is yours? Where in the world did it come from exactly?" she inquired and was answered with, "I found her stuck on my balcony this morning. She looked pretty scared." The kitten, Natrice, began to purr much louder than it had a few seconds ago -Aubrey thought she could hear it chirp a bit now- and pranced over to Kerith.

"I see it likes you. Probably the only thing besides your sister that does." the red haired girl scathingly remarked when Kerith gently picked up Natrice.

"Oh really? How many friends do you have exactly? I recall Angel telling me something about you making people audition to be your friend." and with that, Natrice and Kerith left.

Aubrey returned to her magazine -a little pissed off now- and nearly yelled when Jaryn appeared next to her on the couch. The blonde girl chuckled, "You know Aubrey, you're pretty." and she too left after that.

"What the hell is wrong with those two!?" The red haired girl cried.

She didn't realize that Jaryn was still a bit sick, and thus she still had dramatic personality switches every now and again. Kerith had considered her acceptable enough to leave the room without his supervision and was free to roam the house. It was strange,

.

.

.

.

Bodie was tired. He'd just plopped down on his bed after a long morning of playing a draining game of basketball with Angel, Mo, and MaCcoy. The blond began to slow his breathing down, so in turn it would relax his racing heartbeat. While he laid there and continued the task his phone began to alert him that he had gotten a text. Sighing, Bodie groped around behind his head for his phone. Once he checked the text however, he really wished he would've just thrown the device out the window.

_Angel: Hey baby! Wanna go on a date tonight~? Any place you want beautiful, and of course I'll pay for it._

"EMILIA!" Bodie shouted for his girlfriend and ran out of his room. He ran screaming around the house (earning a few strange looks from a few bystanders in the house) and found Emilia in the kitchen snacking on a red apple. "Em! LOOK AT THIS!" he flipped out, and was about to throw his phone when his phone beeped with another message. It read: _I have always loved your sexy body._

From Li'l T.

Bodie flailed about and threw his Samsung Mogul at his girlfriend.

Emilia gave Bodie a bewildered look, and freaked out when he suddenly flung his phone at her while he was yelling something incoherently. Her bright green eyes quickly scanned the text after she skillfully managed to catch his cell. "That's funny. I didn't think Angel was that into men, and I'm pretty sure Li'l T likes a boy at her school."

"Em!"

"Bodie," Emilia's voice shushed her freaked out boyfriend, "I got a weird text too." She showed him the text she received Taye.

_Taye: Are we going to initiate Emilia into the organization tonight? The society needs some new blood._

"Why in the world would Taye send you that?"

No one knew. No one knew that at five in the morning, Glitch had snuck out of his room and switched around all of the SIM cards in everyone's phones. He didn't simply just switch two people's cards either. He had a list that indicated who had whose card (so he wouldn't get confused and completely forget whose card is where), and knew exactly what to text to everybody too. He even went through the trouble of switching his own card around for giggles -and so he they wouldn't have proof that he wasn't a victim if he was asked.

The young protege stood, watching his masterful prank unfold in front of him, while silently cackling. 'Better see how the twins are doing.' he thought to himself as he turned on his heels and headed upstairs.

The havoc had indeed already reached the twins. The two were presently practicing their skills in the dance studio-like room in the back of the house. They were dancing to _Toxic _ by Britney Spears. Once they completed the song, Jaryn noticed her phone had gone off.

_Teddykins: Hey, am I supposed to bring the animatronic skeleton? Do we still need to order that bucket of tarantulas for Neon?_

At the sight of the words "tarantula" Kerith (who'd been peeking over Jaryn's shoulder to read the text) jumped back in fear. "Why do people insist on having Tarantulas near them?!"

Jaryn comforted her brother, "Go get something to eat for us, okay Kerith?" She knew busying his mind would distract her brother, and sending him off on an errand was the perfect way to do just that.

Kerith nodded with his sister's suggestion. The younger of the twins set off for food for them, and made it to the kitchen without any trouble- Save for maybe when he ran into Glitch laughing his butt off around a corner. As Kerith scoured the kitchen for edible sustenance, his phone too went off. He checked the text. _Jaryn: Hey do u hav any idea wut hpnd da bball game this morning? I rly want 2 kno who 1. O, & can u b free 2nite? I wanna go 2 da beach & try my hand srfing._

_'Whaaaaaaat?!' _Jaryn _never_ texted like that. Ever. She's always said, "Why would I want to text like I'm unable to spell correctly? It's stupid to text that way, especially when you have a full keyboard you can use. Text talk is the most revolting thing I've ever read, and that includes twilight." So why in the world would she be texting like this now?

_Kerith: Are you okay?_

_Jaryn: Ya, Y wldn't I b?_

Kerith still feared something was wrong with his sister if she would start texting this way. He made a beeline for the dance room, only to stop and figure that she went back up to their room. Once he finally got there and opened the door, he was thoroughly surprised to see Jaryn with her ear buds in her ears, her iPod turned up, and to see her dancing in the middle of the room. '_Wasn't she just texting me five seconds ago?_' he asked himself before tapping his sister's shoulder. Jaryn ceased her dancing and turned toward her brother. "You didn't bring the food." she stated blandly.

"Any reason why you texted me this?" Kerith asked before showing her the messages that she sent.

"I don't text like that. That kind of speech is for simpletons like Dare." Jaryn remarked before she checked her own phone. "All the contacts in my phone appear to be the same. Wait," the platinum blonde girl further examined the contacts of her phone, her light blue eyes scanning ferociously. "Gentleman Gaga and Lady Gaga?"

"What?"

"These are our numbers!" Jaryn presented the evidence to her brother before continuing, "I'm starting to think that someone thought it would be absolutely hilarious to mess with our phones."

"I'm beginning to think you're right sister." said Kerith as he went through his own phone and discovered odd pictures that he'd never taken.

At that moment the twins knew their cards had been switched with someone from inside the house, but were they going wait and see the chaos like an awesome movie, or were they going to hunt down whoever did this and kill their family?

Hard decisions indeed.

.

.

.

.

Mo was lying with Taye on her bed in her room and watching one of her favorite TV shows; Sweet Genius. He was enjoying the works of art the contestants made with each inspiration and eccentric mandatory ingredients. His dark eyes were glued to the screen when he heard his phone go off on the night stand where he laid it for it to be fed by his charger. The b-boy excused himself and checked his phone (inwardly hoping it was his mom to tell him that the hug from 4 days ago was just a figment of his imagination). He didn't bother to check the caller ID when he opened the message.

_I just love your smooth, silky hair._

Mo ran a hand through his hair, '_How do they know what my hair feels like?'_

_I absolutely believe that your fashion sense is to DIE for! :D_

His fashion sense? Mo turned toward Taye, "Hey beautiful, do I have great fashion sense?"

Taye glanced at him, giving him a look that said _What-the-hell? _Before responding -very reluctantly- "Fashion sense? Uh, sure you do!" she smiled before hurriedly turning back to watch her show.

_You have such a sightly body!_

Mo flexed his arms and couldn't help but agree. When his eyes continued scrolling down the text, he ended up being disturbed by the very last part of the message. It read: _Will you have my babies?_

"NO!" he shouted at his phone before running out of the room, leaving Taye to shake her head and mumble, "Did his mom not text him again?" under her breath.

The b-boy ran to the one person he knew that had dealt with this kind of experience. He thought he'd be able to get some advice from the one person that would be able to give advice in this sort of situation. Mo ran to said person's room, and knocked on their door. Upon the opening of said person's door, Mo's calm broke and he burst out yelling, "HELPTHISPERSONISTRYINGTOMOLE STME." in one giant frantic go.

Kerith looked at him blankly, "...What?" he couldn't understand a single word of that entire sentence. By this time, Jaryn had made her way to the door to scope out what all the commotion was about. "Is he okay?" she asked once she saw the quivering form of Mo, who had by this time resorted to hugging himself.

The dark eyed man was indeed hugging himself, along with chanting, "Breathe in... breathe out..." perennially to compose himself.

"Any idea what his deal is?" Jaryn asked her brother, who in turn just shrugged and answered, "He just appeared, screamed this sentence that I couldn't make any sense of, and then he proceeded to hug himself."

"HELP THIS PERSON IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME." Mo broke their conversation, and ended up making the other two jump a little at the sudden, blaring noise that rang throughout the hallway.

"...And I'm supposed to help you because...?" asked the younger of the two blondes.

"You've dealt with this kind of experience before right? With the creepy mechanic? I just thought... I just thought you'd help me out with this." upon the explanation from the darker eyed man, Kerith gave a silent nod of understanding before allowing the Hi-Def dancer into him and his sister's room.

Mo placed himself in the center of the room while the twins perched themselves on Kerith's bed. Jaryn spoke first, "Explain to us what happened exactly?"

"I was chilling with Taye when my phone went off. I checked it, and the message didn't start out that unspeakable. They complimented me; they told me that I had silky hair, exceptional fashion sense (at this Jaryn couldn't hide her snort at such a ridiculous accusation), and then they claimed I had a badass body. That's when stuff began to get strange because right after that the person who texted me pleaded for me to have their babies!" Mo shuddered at the remembrance of the latter portion of his sentence.

The twins didn't say anything, and instead looked at each with perceptive eyes. It was as if they knew exactly what was going on, and they were discussing it over telepathically and not enlightening him on what's happening. Kerith extended his left arm, "Let me see your phone."

The other man handed over his phone from the depths of his yellow pants pocket. The two Glitterati members scrolled through the messages and read the message. They laughed. "You have Jaryn's card!"

"Card?" Mo asked, confused.

"Some imbecile went around and switched everyone's SIM cards during the night. We figured this out earlier." Jaryn explained.

"You really need to stop abbreviating everything when you text. It makes you look even more dreadfully stupid." Kerith stated when he remembered "Jaryn" texting him earlier.

"How do you know it's Jaryn's card?"

"Simple." Kerith jumped up from the bed and displayed the caller ID of the messenger to Mo. "This person is listed under Repeat Offender #8. My sister has many fans, and somehow they've been able to get a hold of her phone number. Along with that," Kerith expertly managed to find where the photos on Mo's phone were, "there's a picture of me that Jaryn took when I wasn't looking."

Mo jumped at the chance to see an embarrassing picture of Kerith. He grabbed the phone from the pale hand and couldn't contain his laughter at the sight of the photo. The picture Jaryn had taken was of Kerith asleep in a chair, and someone had so kindly decided to doodle all over his face in his slumber. The b-boy guessed Jaryn was the perpetrator, as the photo looked like it was taken at their house. "If you tell anyone about that picture, I'll make sure no one finds your body." Kerith threatened, and Mo knew he most likely would be able to do that.

"So now what? We just find the cards?" Mo questioned the twins.

Jaryn was the one that answered, "We need to hunt down Kerith's card. Who knows what imbecile could be using your card?"

"We can simply use process of elimination. Mo has yours, you have Dare's, and I have Bodie's. I heard Emilia and Bodie shouting earlier in the kitchen, and I'm guessing Bodie has Aubrey's. Whoever has done this was smart enough to not just switch the cards, and would most likely have switched them with unlikely people. If that's the case, mine would most likely be with someone I'd least expect it to be."

"It can't be Bodie. Maybe it's Angel? He's the next likely candidate if Bodie has Aubrey's, and since Mo has mine." Jaryn added to Kerith's deductions, "If I have Dare's, then we can take a wild guess as to who has whose. My guess is that Angel's card is in her hands."

The small group exchanged various ideas, and eventually came to the conclusion to search for their cards specifically. They took Kerith's hypothesis and went hunting around for Angel.

.

.

.

.

Aubrey lounged around her room for the day, and thought it was best to take a quick nap to rejuvenate her liveliness. Her phone stopped her from napping however, when it went crazy with a text.

_Shinju: Harley Quinn, respond if you get this message._

"What?" Aubrey texted back: _Don't you mean harlequin?_

Aubrey didn't know that Harley Quinn was Kichi's handle name when Shinju wanted to check up on her. Kichi and Shinju never informed anyone about their secret love of Batman, and thus they used Batman references to tell secret messages to each other. They didn't really use their phones besides that, but occasionally they do contact each other to meet and trade Batman paraphernalia. Shinju knew how much Kichi adored the fandom, and was sensing something troublesome was conspiring in the midst. _Shinju: Imposter, I'm coming for you. _He texted back and grabbed his nunchucks.

Aubrey was a little weirded out by the response, but replied. _What?_

Her only answer was a picture of Shuriken sent to her phone. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Luckily for Aubrey, Kichi had figured out that her SIM card had fallen in to the red head's hands. She found it more useful to crawl through the ceiling to reach the other girl's room, and thoroughly surprised said girl when she popped out of the ceiling. "..." the ninja girl stared without expression before jumping down and grabbing the phone.

_Why so serious? Harley Quinn out. _She typed swiftly before removing the back of Aubrey's precious iPhone 5 and taking her card from the device. She pocketed the card, handed the phone back to Aubrey, and leaped back into the ceiling. The whole array of actions left Aubrey staring, slack jawed. She just sat there with the phone in her head, and repeatedly thinking, 'What the hell is going on with this day?!'

She wasn't the only one thinking that. Angel decided to call his mother on his phone. The thing was, it wasn't his mother. "Hi mom. I've been trying to keep away from things I'm allergic to, and I've been getting closer and closer to going out with Aubrey! Man, she's still so fine. I also played basketball earlier with Bodie, and he ended up bouncing the ball off the ground and hitting me in my precious face. I also have been using that cream for-"

"I have absolutely no idea who you are. I'm not your mom, and please, for all that is beautiful, _never_ call this number ever again." a light sounding voice interrupted him mid-sentence.

This perplexed Angel. Thinking it was best to worry about it later; Angel went to get dressed for his hopeful date that evening. He stripped off the shirt he was wearing, and began rummaging through his closet for a nice shirt. He came across two and began to put them in front of his chest in front of the full length mirror of his room. "Does this look better?" he switched shirts. "Or does this?"

"Neither, they're both dreadful choices." a condescending voice informed him.

Angel jumped (and screamed a little) at the sudden appearance. The Latino turned to see Kerith standing in the room, Mo juxtaposed to his door frame along with Jaryn. "You have my SIM card in your phone. Give it back." Kerith extended his hand commandingly.

"What?" Angel stared at the man, baffled at what he just heard. It was then that he noticed something. "Is that your sister?! Dude, learn how to knock!" Angel shoved them all out of his room and out into the hallway before closing his door.

Jaryn sighed, exasperated. "Really, does he not think I've never seen a man's bare chest before?"

"Please tell me you mean your brother's." Mo added onto the meager conversation.

"I've seen another man's chest besides my brother's." Jaryn replied, and cringed a little as he brother visibly grew tense. "You're not allowed to outside by yourself anymore." was his answer.

"I meant at the beach, Kerith."

"That BETTER be what you meant."

At that moment Angel chose to open the door of his room, with a different shirt on, and casually leaned on his door frame. "First and foremost," he turned toward Kerith. "is this better?" he questioned, and was glad when he was met with a nod. "Now, what do you mean by SIM card?"

"Some idiot decided to switch out the cards of everyone's phones. You most likely have mine."

"Really? That explains why my mom didn't recognize me on that phone; I was actually calling your mom. She sounds like a very pleasant woman." Angel took the card out of his phone and handed it to Kerith. "Hope you find mine for me." he waltzed back inside his room to his own devices.

The threesome went to check on Taye. Mo had pestered the twins until they finally agreed to go visit the girl and see whose card was in her possession. Taye was still in her room, and was checking her phone. She hated the sounds her phone came with, and opted to keep it on vibrate for it's lifetime. When she noticed she had a text from a contact listed as Dr. Sunburn, she clicked the 'ok' button to read the message. _Dr. Sunburn: Are you mad at me son? You haven't answered any of my texts!_

_Taye: I'm not your son. I'm a girl!_

_Sunburn: I swear you were born a boy. Did you get a sex change? If you did, I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy I'm happy right? _

_Taye: I don't think you understand Sunburn._

_Sunburn: Sunburn? Do you still have that dreadful nickname as my ID?_

_Sunburn: You could have talked to me about this sex change, son – er daughter._

_Taye: Dr. Tan?_

"Taye, you okay?" Mo inquired once he went through the door to her room. He noticed she was a little perturbed by whatever she was reading, and motioned to put his arm around her.

"I don't know how, but Dr. Tan is texting me. Calling me his son and everything."

Kerith and Jaryn entered the room, and caught the tail end of her sentence. "You probably have Oblio's card then. If that's the case, we should probably check Oblio next."

Said blue haired man chose that moment to stroll by the room, on his way to meditate outside, and perked his head up when his name was mentioned. "Why are you talking about me?" he couldn't help but ask the gathered little group.

Taye took the card out the back of her phone and handed it to Oblio. "Your SIM card was switched with someone's in this house. I ended up with yours, so here you go."

Oblio graciously took the card from the extended hand. "I have yours too. Li'l T kept texting me, so I figured my card wasn't my own." he handed over Taye's card also.

"By the way, your father thinks you've gotten a sex change."

"What?"

"So, where do we go to next?" Taye quickly changed the subject, and left a befuddled Oblio behind her.

.

.

.

.

_MaCcoy: I really need some lady advice dude. _MaCcoy texted Angel as the goggled man began another song for the club that hired him temporarily. He started off with _Commander by Kelly Rowland ft. David Guetta, _and prayed the song lasted long enough for the man to make a move on a sexy redhead girl that was looking at him. His phone vibrated, and he mouthed the entire text. _Angel: Just walk up, and feel the girl up. Trust me, works everytime._

MaCcoy exhaled, trying to relax himself. "Well, Angel knows best when it comes to women." he mumbled before walking up to the girl.

"I can't believe he's falling for this." Dare giggled. Even the pink haired party girl figured out her SIM card wasn't her own. Everyone kept texting her, and used the real owners name numerous times.

Emilia was walking behind Dare, absolutely pissed off at all the perverted stuff being texted to her phone at the moment. She kept getting texted by whoever had her SIM card, and the messages were just to perverted. The sporty brunette set her phone down on the pristine counter. She tried to erase all the memories out of her mind. Whilst doing so, she heard snickering coming from under the table. Emilia ducked a little and saw Glitch under the table, and texting. "Aaaand send." he whispered.

Shortly afterward Emilia's phone went off. "GLITCH, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The brunette yelled at the top of her lungs, and caused Dare to freak out and jump over the counter to hide.

The young protege's eyes grew wide. Emilia continued with her yelling, "WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THAT?!"

Thanks to all the yelling, everyone that was currently at the house appeared outside the dining room. Emilia's bright green eyes zeroed in on Mo, "You're partner texted me pervy as hell messages!" she shouted at the taller man.

Jaryn reached under the table, and grabbed Glitch's ankle. She smirked evilly before pulling the boy out from his hiding place, and dangled him in the air by his ankle. "So you were the one that switched out the cards? Kerith, Mo, help me hang him from the ceiling fan."

That was how the young b-boy dancer ended up hanging by his ankle from the surprisingly robust ceiling fan. "It's not me!" he lied, attempted to get out of trouble.

"How did you know what number to text then?" Jaryn countered, her usual sass shining through her words. "If you don't confess I'll turn the fan on. _High._" the platinum girl threatened.

"All right! All right! I switched them! I have a list in my pocket to know who has whose card! I just meant to have fun, I promise! Please don't turn the fan on, Jaryn! You know I've always thought you were gorgeous!" Glitched pleaded, dropping the list on the table as proof.

Kerith grabbed the list, and began to check it. "It's legitimate. We should probably go switch them out to the right owner now."

Nods of unanimous agreement spread throughout the dancer's, and they all left to get their respected cards.

"HEY! YOU GUYS LEFT ME!" Glitch yelled, flailing around in a vain attempt to free himself from the fan.

MaCcoy chose that moment to enter the house, a red mark on his cheek. "Man it's hot in here." he voiced to himself before flicking on the ceiling fan.

Glitch screamed in horror as he was violently swung around. He eventually came loose and face planted on the floor in front of MaCcoy. The goggled man watched, stunned, before he swiftly appeared at the boy's side. "Are you okay Glitch?"

"QWErweturuomoweiurpweojlskd..." was the muffled reply.

"Oh, MaCcoy! I found your SIM card for you!" Dare informed said man when she finally discovered his presence.

"My card?"

"Glitch switched out all the cards, and I have yours in my pocket for you!" She gleefully told him.

MaCcoy looked at Dare, then looked at Glitch. He had a small fight of conscience before using his foot to expertly shove Glitch under the table.

"Want to get some ice cream. Dare?" he asked his dancing partner.

"Hell yeah!" Dare replied before racing MaCcoy into the kitchen.

**End of chapter 7.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! It got long yes, and I had to have a list of who had whose card throughout the entire thing. **

**Random fact: I, like Kerith, am deathly afraid of spiders. I think they're cool and all, but if they come within a twenty foot radius of me I will flip out.**

**Songs: Down by Jay Sean (feat. Li'l Wayne). Commander by Kelly Rowland.**

**FUN SONGS TO DANCE TO~~~~~~**

**Review my lovely people!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating in awhile, and updating this with an author's note, but I guess I should tell you I'm still alive. School has been putting a lot of things on my plate, and I was stressed over not passing my math class (getting used to a new teacher is hard). Failing makes me VERY stressed, and had to discard updating until I was passing with a B. I've also had to deal with my dog dying, major testing that will help me graduate, the computer that I usually used is now out of commission unless I ask my mom which has caused me to use the laptop (which I'm not used to) and that woman is a freaking computer hog! Now, I have a little pissing off to do.**

**Guest that very recently reviewed: Oh I'm SOOOO sorry my education comes first. Forgive me for me passing all my classes is more important than updating for your enjoyment. Please excuse my dog that's been there for me my entire life dying impede on the story. If you're really going to start whining about me not updating then get the hell out. I'm certainly not in mood to deal with people whining over me not updating. I have a life outside of this, and school comes before this site even more so when I am failing a class because the teacher teaches completely different than the original math teacher. This isn't me being mean, it's me being as blunt as hell because trust me, I'm saying this in the nicest way I possibly can right now.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter, I'm really sorry updating has been slow. I am working on the next chapter, so no worries. It's going to take me awhile to type up the next one because 3 of my fingers can't be bent right thanks to band aids, and I also have a blister on thumb and the skin on my index and middle is rubbed raw. Fucking brilliant idea to sharpen all 64 colored pencils of mine with a manual pencil sharpener. GOOOO MEEEEE~!**


	9. July 1st part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 8: Wally world!**

**Guest: Alright, it just seemed like it. No hard feelings? **

**TotallyrandomXD: I'm sorry to hear about your hamster : (**

**Thank you all that have reviewed. I'm trying to get back on track, but my mom is inhibiting that since she grounded me from the computer for a week. I'm not actually supposed to be writing this right now. I'm trying to adjust to this laptop and the fact my fingers are covered with band aids. **

"_Would you call someone if you know you hurt their feelings, but you did it unintentional-"_

"_You know your eyebrows are practically invisible right?"_

"_STOP MENTIONING THAT!" *attempts to thump me in the head*_

_-Mama and I_

**While I sit here and melt on the couch, I hope you enjoy!**

**July 1****st****- Wally World!**

Everyone lethargically gathered in the dining table and living room. Most of the dancers gathered a bowl of cereal and plopped themselves in various places around the house. "What should we do today?" Angel asked, spooning a giant mouthful of Boo-berry cereal into his mouth.

"I don't know," Mo replied, arm wrapped around Taye's waist, "I think we should do something different. You know, sponta-"

"Let's go to Wal-mart!" Glitch yelled spontaneously from the couch in front of the TV, a giant bowl of Lucky Charms in hand.

It was evident on everybody's faces that the idea sounded tempting to their young ears. They all knew Glitch wanted to try the 'Getting kicked out of Wal-mart' list that he read one day on the internet recently. Li'l T, lounging on the couch next to her friend with a bowl of Applejacks resting in her dark hand, waved her spoon around in the air. "We should totally do it!"

Dare, of course, agreed instantly. Her vote wasn't counted since she was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch with about five pounds of sugar sitting on top of the delicious nourishment. It took a bit of convincing to make the Twins and Aubrey to agree with going to the giant store, but other than that everyone agreed instantly. The group all dashed to their rooms to change, and once everyone had gathered in the living room, they left to their destination.

.

.

.

After a deadly match of rock-paper-scissors that resulted in Emilia punching Bodie in eye, it was determined that Emilia would be the first victim. "Bring it!" she cheered, hoping to get something good.

"Let's do something simple to start off, alright?" Mo suggested, "I'm giving you… pour clear soap down an aisle."

"LAAAAAME." Dare shouted, but was quickly shushed by Oblio and MacCoy.

The sporty brunette took the challenge, and went to grab a bottle of soap from the cleaning aisle. Thinking that it'd be best to pour the clear liquid down the frozen food aisle, Emilia set to work. It didn't take her long to cover the aisle at strategic points for maximum falling, and the result was amusing. At one point a chunky little boy yelled out, "PIZZA!" and bolted for the assortment of frozen pizzas. He slipped, and thanks to his momentum, kept going down the aisle. Glitch didn't think it was great the kid rammed him into a wall. "You okay?" Li'l T asked, trying very hard to mask her laughter.

"ASODFOAEWUROASDNFLKNDS!" came the muffled response.

"What?"

"He said, 'Why does this always have to happen to me?'" explained Mo, who completely disregarded trying not to laugh and was outright guffawing at the sight.

"You said something simple." Emilia added, laughing at Glitch twitching under the unconscious boy on top of him. "My turn to pick!" she announced, her bright green eyes scanning the group before settling on one in particular. "Kichi."

Kichi simply shrugged, obviously not caring what the group was going to challenge her to do.

"I challenge you to… use a fishing rod and see what you can catch from the other aisles."

Kichi jacked a fishing rod from the hunting section and stationed herself around the hair care products first. The ninja girl expertly swung the line over the shelf, caught something, and reeled it in. "Is that a pregnancy test?" Bodie asked, inching slightly away.

An angry, balding man whipped into the aisle, "That's mine!" he yelled down the aisle, peeved at the sight of the dancers.

"For your wife right?" Bodie asked as Kichi unhooked the box from the line and handed it to the man.

He snatched it away, a perplexed look clouding his eyes. "It's not for my wife."

"Girlfriend?"

"No. It's for me, duh." the man grumbled before marching off.

"Why the fuck does he need one for himself?" Angel voiced the question that rested in everyone's minds.

"I think by this point it's best we don't know." Kerith concluded, grimacing at the possibilities.

Kichi just shrugged before throwing the line out further, and this time it wasn't a pregnancy test, but instead came back with a certain stringy female undergarment dangling from the end. Everyone stared, not sure of what to do, before Kichi handed the fishing rod to Oblio and walked away. The blue haired man was confused by this action, at least until a very large woman stomped over to him. "Those are _mine._" the woman said through gritted teeth.

"Here you go…" Oblio swung the line toward the woman, not wanting to touch the undergarment. Call him a coward for not wanting to, but would you if you were in the situation?

The woman glared, grabbed her clothing, and slapped Oblio so across the face, he ended up spinning around for a good ten seconds. "Serves you right!" the woman yelled, walking away with a huff.

"Now I see why Kichi walked away…" Oblio commented, rubbing the giant red hand mark forming on his tan cheek.

Since Kichi wasn't there Glitch decided he should pick the next person to go. The small dancer picked Bodie to go and make off with other people's carts when they aren't looking. The blonde didn't want to at first, but if Emilia could do the challenges so could he. Bodie waited at the dairy section for someone to leave their cart for a few moments, and saw his opportunity when a man stepped away to check the expiration dates on the milk cartons. The blonde rushed forward and made off with the cart; acting casually like it was his cart and not stolen. His plan shattered when a little girl that was munching on some ice cream screamed, "THAT'S NOT YOURS!" loud enough to make everyone within a mile look at where she was pointing. The man whose cart was stolen glared at Bodie with a silent fury that seemed to make the usual upbeat blond freeze where he stood.

"I believe that's mine." the man growled.

"Oops, I thought it was mine." Bodie lied before running away in fear of the man.

He managed to make it to the group without any further incidents, and closed his eyes while he randomly pointed his finger at the next victim of the cruel game. His tanned hand landed on Li'l T. "I challenge you to throw random things into other aisles."

"You're totally on."

.

.

.

"Mia, stop annoying your brother." a young mother scolded her twelve year old daughter, which whom was currently punching her brother violently.

The siblings rolled their eyes before wandering off a bit to see what sort of goods they could find along the candle aisle. Shannon, the mother, sighed before continuing down the aisle. She halted in front of laundry detergent when it happened. A bag of cheetos sailed over the top of the aisle and lightly tapped her head. It was shortly followed by a bag of Granny Smith apples that managed to hit her in the face. _'What is happening? IS EVERYTHING ATTACKING ME AGAIN?!' _The crazy mother turned frantic when a tube of toothpaste scratched her shoulder.

_There's no way this is happening again! _Shannon gasped when a giant teddy bear rocketed over and landed perfectly on her cart. "NOOOO! INANIMATE OBJECTS ARE ATTACKING ME AGAIN!" the woman cried before running away crying.

Mia and her brother, Mark, watched as their mother ran off screaming. "Not _again_. Ever since we threw those baby dolls with the demonic eyes at her when we were kids she hasn't stopped acting like this." Mia huffed, arms crossed over her Dragonball Z jacket.

"I blame you." Mark replied before he was punched roughly in the face.

.

.

.

The group figured Li'l T went a bit far when they saw a woman running away, tears raining down her face in buckets, screaming her head off. The small girl returned, watching the result of her throwing things over the aisle, "Man, that chick's crazy."

They all unanimously agreed.

The next person in line was Angel. Li'l T challenged him to ride a bike around the store while making motorcycle noises. The Latino smiled, taking the challenge in stride, and ran off to find a cool enough bike. A dark blue one was his choice, and he managed to ride around for about ten minutes before employees were called in to stop him. They were chasing him around, even when he rode out the door and around the parking lot. "Vvvvrrooom vrooooooooom!" the impersonated motorcycle noises need some work, but it was enough to cause several people to give him strange looks. At one point, when the employees were several yards behind him, Angel stopped to say hello to a trio of beautiful girls.

"Hello ladies~!" Angel flirted with the girls, but Aubrey knew just how to make Angel suffer.

"Really, Angel?! You go around flirting with women when you should be taking care of your newborn child?" Aubrey emphasized her statement by popping her head angrily at him. "No child of mine is _ever _going to be raised without their daddy!"

As Angel gave the red haired girl a very perplexed look, the girls he was trying to entice with his words looked at him in horror. "You have a _child? _And you have the _nerve _to flirt with us? Go take care of your child and their mother before you even dare to look our way!" The tallest between the trio shouted before they all stomped away.

"One point for me." Aubrey giggled.

.

.

.

Mo was next on the list. His challenge involved them to be out on the parking lot after they ran around the store to find any stray carts. Mo's job was to place them at strategic places around the parking lot. At one point the put one right in front of a stop sign, and another he out one where a dude that flipped him off couldn't get out. The guy's comebacks only consisted of screaming "JACKASS!" vehemently at Mo, who responded by laughing at the guy's pain.

Following Mo was Taye. The confident girl was challenged to walk up to an employee and say…

"There's a code 3 in aisle 13."

The employee that she was talking to, his nametag said Robert, seemed rather worried over her statement. "Code 3? Oh god!" the guy mockingly slapped his hands to his face, "Code 3 would never happen in aisle 13. Get your facts right before you try to come and mess with me. I'm a level eighty warlock you noob!" he yelled before skipping away.

Taye pretended that she never saw such a thing and opted to just go back to the group. "I choose…" she closed her eyes and spun around, "Aubrey."

"Oh joy…"

.

.

.

"Excuse me, sir?!" Aubrey briskly walked up to a chubby man employee that was reading a comic book on the job. "I really _really _need some tampons!"

Yes, Aubrey was challenged to run up to a male employee and ask for tampons. She really hated having to do such a degrading act, but she was challenged and couldn't be branded a coward when everyone else so far has already done their challenge. The look on the man's face was priceless though; the man has looked at her with wide eyes. "W-What do you want me to do about it?!"

"Get me some!" Aubrey asked, trying her best to plead without laughing at his expression.

"B-But… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" the man yelled, turning on his heel in the other direction, "FOR ASGARD!" he shouted, fainting shortly after.

"I have this strange feeling mommy never taught him about the curse that comes every month for girls." Emilia laughed, peeking over the counter to see what comic book the dude was reading.

Aubrey scoffed, "I don't care. Right now, I'm getting my revenge on someone."

Aubrey's challenge was simple: the person had to run around and draw mustaches on everything they can before they get caught. The down side to the challenge was every person that was left handed was taken out of the mix due to the black smudge the person would get from the sharpie would make them more notorious than a right hander. Emilia, Bodie, and Kerith all stepped to the side. "Seriously? You and Kerith have different dominant hands?" Glitch asked, noticing Jaryn was still standing with all the right handed people.

"Unfortunately. It was odd when he turned out to be left handed and I turned out to be right handed." Jaryn scowled, obviously peeved at that fact.

"I WANNA DRAW THE MUSTACHES!" Dare yelled rather loudly, and Aubrey let her have the challenge.

Dare drew on EVERYTHING. She drew on a pack of socks, many things of yogurt (mostly Trix yogurt) packs, teddy bears, and Oblio was fairly sure that she drew a mustache on a little baby in someone's cart. She didn't stop at that point. She managed to get every single milk carton covered in mustaches. The pink haired assailant was in the process of drawing a mustache on bathroom door signs when the manage spotted her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

**End of part 1**

**I would type more, but I have to get this done and up before my mom gets back from shopping. I really hope you all enjoyed this, and if there is any spelling mistakes I apologize. I'm trying to get better at typing with this laptop and my fingers not bending right. It's so funny when I tried to help my mom make the bed (she gave me the right side) and I could only really grab with two fingers. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I sincerely hope you review!**

**I'm off to dance, watch Walking Dead, play Walking Dead Survival Instinct, and hopefully not get caught using the computer (which I won't because I'm totally a stealthy… hehe… not really).**


	10. Banned?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9: Banned?**

**Welp, I just recently got out of school (2 days ago in fact), and I attended the graduation because I was pretty close to those seniors. One of my friends that helped me a lot and became close to me graduated yesterday; I'm gonna miss that guy D:**

**I was going to update quite a bit ago, but you see… my mom was in the hospital, so I had to help out around the house and I had help my mom out when she came home. Since she was stuck home and she's a busybody, she played on the laptop and ran it down. I didn't always want to sit near a plug thank you very much. Blame my mom for getting appendicitis and my school for delaying my update.**

**LotD: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Jaryn is a pretty cool chick. In fact, she's my favorite girl character!**

**Bryan: Calm your face and read the description above. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Also… THERE WAS A PLOT TO THIS?!**

**TotallyrandomXD: I'm a big animal person, so naturally I worry about all animals even if they're not my own. I'm glad it was a happy hamster! I would've gotten one, but the ones at the store were REALLY mean and would bite me… so my mom got me a guinea pig that I named after my goldfish XD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

"_**I hate it when people try to make me sign stuff with sharpies. I always end up smudging it everywhere! CON OF BEING A LEFTY."**_

"_**You done?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

_**-Me and a friend.**_

"Um…" Dare stared blankly at the pudgy manager, not knowing what to say.

The manager stomped his foot in rage, "HEY, YOU BETTER TELL ME LITTLE MISSY!"

Now, Dare was usually a hyperactive, happy individual, but when someone called her something like that… WEEEELLLLL.

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU?!" the pink haired girl shouted in anger, pulling candy out of thin air and pelting the guy rather violently with all the strength she had, "ALL I WANTED WAS A LITTLE BIT OF FUN, AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT."

The poor manager was in near tears (mostly from Dare hitting him in the eye a good twenty times) and fell to the ground in the fetal position, "I DIDN'T KNOOOOOW." he wailed, attempting to make Dare stop hurting him.

She stopped almost instantaneously. "Well why didn't you say something?!" she skipped back to the others, who were staring open mouthed at the scene that just unfolded before them. "I choose….Jaryn!"

12341234123

"Why do I have to do this?"

"It's just you being nice for a good five minutes. How bad could it be?"

Jaryn huffed, seriously not wanting to be nice to people. God knows the world would rip open and demonic spirits would appear in the world. It might cause the several predicted endings of the world, and it'd all be because Jaryn was nice. For once. Kerith thought it best to hide just incase the worst happened, and a good portion of the boys accompanied him. Oblio was the only one left, mostly due to fact there was no more room in their little hiding spot.

The platinum blonde girl strolled up to a stranger, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

The stranger gave her a stranger look, not knowing who she was. A look of worry flashed over their face when Jaryn mentioned having met them before, and they tried to pass off actually knowing. The stranger laughed, "Um, yeah! Nice to see you again…?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me! From that time," Jaryn's bright blue eyes scanned the girl's appearance. She took note of the batman comic book that was peeking out of her portal-to-Narnia sized purse, "at the comic con!"

"Oh!… OH." The girl looked panicked, "I'D RATHER NOTE REMEMBER THAT EXPERIENCE." she ran off.

Jaryn returned to the group, "I think I need to vomit. I was nice for much too long."

A shuffling to the left gathered their attentions, and they saw Oblio duct taped between two giant recliners. He looked severely pissed off, and they soon found out why, "Is it over yet?" the familiar pink haired Asian girl asked as she peeked around her huge makeshift bulwark.

"What are you doing?" Emilia stared, slightly squinty-eyed at the strange actions of her friend.

"Well, these chairs are pretty sturdy, but there was a space between them, so the obvious answer was to tape Oblio in between them."

Emilia blinked several times before turning slowly back to Jaryn, who was cursing every one of them underneath her breath. "Your turn to choose who's the next person to go."

Jaryn ignored her, and instead stomped over to the chairs, threw Oblio out of the way (luckily for him Bodie just happened to be in the way and his face comforted the fall) and grabbed Dare by her hair. The platinum blonde girl leaned close, venom practically dripping from her sentence, "If you EVER make me do that again I promise I'll do terrible, unspeakable things to you in your sleep." She let go and went to chill by Kerith, "Oblio. You're up."

The blue haired man picked himself up off the floor, absolutely terrified what the female Glitterati twin would have in store for him.

23431413241

Oblio knew he had no choice.

He'd rather just try and knock himself out right now, but since he'd already tried that and the others stopped him, he just had to grin and bear it. He waited for the first person to walk down the aisle he was in. _'Fuck.' _He cursed his luck when a man was the first person to walk down the aisle, followed by what looked like their wife and child.

Why?

WHY JARYN?!

Said person hit him upside the head with a broomstick, pestering him to do his dare while everyone else creeped around the corner, snickering at his belittlement.

Oblio glared. He really did not want to do this, but he wasn't going to chicken out. Setting a fake smile on his face, he waltzed up to the man. The family took in his odd appearance, not really sure why a random guy with dark blue hair had suddenly appeared in front of them. Oblio continued with his punishment/dare, "It's you! I haven't seen you since that time two years ago!" He rushed forward and kissed the man.

The woman reacted by punching him in the face. The child reacted by staring open-mouthed at the scene before him. The man just kind of stared, not knowing how to react.

Needless to say, Oblio returned to the group with a sore forehead (the girl's aiming was skewed when she tripped over her kid). Dare ran up to him, obviously worried. "Oblio! That looks so painful!"

"I guess." He responded, not knowing what the little devil would do.

"I'll kiss it and make it better." The pink haired girl practically purred before she stood on her tippy toes to reach his forehead.

She gently kissed his wound, "All better!" she smiled at him, and Oblio felt a weird sensation strike his heart and a weird fluttering in his stomach.

Must be something he ate.

A few feet away, Taye and Li'l T stood and watched the two in their "moment." Taye giggled a little, "They're such a cute couple."

"They're not dating, but I say we fix it." her younger sister pondered, tapping her small hand on her chin.

Taye just watched, and practically fell down laughing when Dare began to try and poke Oblio's forehead for her own amusement.

132412341234

MacCoy was next. His was to walk around with a bra over his shirt. He stripped his jacket off and handed it to Kichi. He scanned the racks for a good bra for the occasion, and found a perfectly frilly one that was a light pink.

After pestering Aubrey to help him, he finally got it hooked it around him, and started to prance around the store without a single care in the world.

It wasn't a humiliating as Oblio would've hoped.

Glitch was picked by MacCoy, and he did two in one. First, he went around and set the alarm clocks to go off at certain intervals. He hid them as well, and was well awarded with watching a woman spray baby powder everywhere when one started screeching when she was examining the product. The young protégé found someone with their gym bag open. He ran up to them when they weren't paying attention and stuffed himself in the bag. He lied in wait until he felt the straps of the bag be lifted up and bursted from the bag, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

The man didn't respond as he was hoping. Instead, he shoved Glitch out of his bag and walked away.

Glitch just sighed and picked Kerith to go next. It was simple dare; all Kerith had to do was go around and obnoxiously spray perfume at people. It was going well until he ran into this group of teenage girls that he accidentally sprayed one in the face with the perfume. They all glared at him before snatching some perfume off the shelf and attacked him with it. Jaryn was laughing her head off when she videotaped her brother being chased around Wal-Mart by some girls that were half his height and looked like they put their makeup in a pile and slammed their faces into it.

Mo volunteered to go next since Kerith had to spend the next hour hiding from those girls. They looked at him strangely when he lead them all to the benches by the restrooms. He waited until a very frazzled looking woman walked into the restroom right before he implemented his plan. The Hi-Def dancer simply walked over to the signs and casually changed them. It didn't take long for the seeds of his plan to cause trouble because right after Mo sat back down an extremely drunk looking man went to the "men's" restrooms. A scream, a kick, and the drunk man was flung out of the restroom. The very frazzled looking woman that was supposed to be scared popped out of the door and took a Karate stance, "YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" she raised her fists threateningly.

"Geez, look what you did, Mo." MacCoy commented, which was his downfall.

MacCoy was thrown into the actual men's bathroom after the little fiasco -along with the signs being changed back- and the goggled man peeled himself off the floor and rushed into a stall. He perched himself on top of the toilet and waited for someone to come inside. A person, after a freaking hour of sitting that way, finally came in. The went to the stall right next to him, and MacCoy took his chance; he started to scream and bang on the stall. The person sputtered and by the shadow he could tell they were peeking under the stall to see what the hell he was doing.

MaCcoy screamed again and slammed his hands on the side once the guy settled back into his stall. He heard the man fumbling for his pants, and MacCoy took it as his cue to pick another stall. The door to his old hiding spot was slammed open, and the man stared in exasperation, "What the world is happening?" he sounded so scared, and bolted out of the bathroom.

The goggled dancer sauntered out of the stall, "Aubrey is totally next."

1341234123

Aubrey grabbed a thing of orange juice. The red-haired girl briskly walked over to the clothing department to a spot that was a good ten feet away from the fitting rooms. _'This is so humiliating.' _she cried to herself as she folded the carton of juice behind her back, and ran to the fitting rooms and quickly found an empty one. An employee noticed the streak of strange fluid leading to the rooms and knocked on the door, "Excuse me, miss? Do… do you need some help?" she asked in a slightly worried voice.

Aubrey inhaled a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.' _She shouted, "HEY! THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"

13412341

Jaryn was after Aubrey, and she had to dart around suspiciously while humming Mission Impossible. She surprisingly got really into it. Almost like Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove (Kerith: One of her favorite movies as a kid actually.). She was doing good, and even hid in the clothing racks, popping out to scare the living daylights out of everybody. She forced Kerith to join in much to his chagrin.

The major manager of the store got many complaints that day about two pale women darting around the store and rolling down aisles. He cornered the twins in the cereal aisle, "So you're the two ladies that have been scaring my customers?"

"I'm a man." Kerith stated, a little peeved at being called a woman like that.

"Doesn't matter. You're both banned."

"What?" Jaryn was pissed. "You're banning us when another person was scaring every man that went into the men's restroom?!"

"Yes."

They were kindly escorted out of the store. MacCoy smiled at the two, "It could've been worse right?"

Jaryn and Kerith proceeded to punch MacCoy until he was crying on the ground.

**Well, that could've gone better for them right?**

**I've been thinking, if I tell you guys when, would you guys want to see videos of me and my sexy sister dancing to dance central? Not us, but the characters. I'm not showing my face XD. And some videos of us answering questions we find from some memes and stuff. What do you think?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review! I'll try and keep up with this some more!**

**:D**


	11. July 31st

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 10: July 31****st**

**I AM SO GLAD THAT THIS STORY HAS THE SECOND HIGHEST AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. THANKS A BUNCH YOU GUYS! :3**

**TotallyrandomXD: I used to have a tiny phone screen… then that phone wouldn't charge so I ended up getting a Samsung Galaxy Express. I LOVE IT~. Thanks! :D**

**LotD: I'm glad I could make your day better then! Originally it was just supposed to be Jaryn, but I wanted to make fun of Kerith a bit since I love him so much. I notice how he is usually mistaken for a woman, so I played on that XD. I thought he was a woman at first, but that was because at the beginning of their intro I turned to get a drink of water and turned back to see Kerith doing his cat thing… OF COURSE. I usually play as Kerith on my main profile. I have songs I specifically call Jaryn songs.**

**B-01: When I read your review, I sat there and went, "AWWWWWW YOU SO SWEET!" in the middle of me and my friend gathering our snacks. Yeah, Glitterati aren't in a lot and especially ones that showcase more of them. I'm very glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter also! :3**

**Enjoy~!**

"_**The sound of one hand clapping is a well deserved high five."**_

"_***claps with one hand easily*"**_

"_***tries but fails* MY HAND IS TOO SMALL FOR THIS."**_

"_**YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT HIGH FIVE."**_

"_***slaps hand on bottom of foot*"**_

"_**Well, TECHNICALLY that is one hand clapping."**_

_**-Sis and I**_

"Dare, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Taye and Dare were currently sunbathing outside, enjoying the very sunny weather. Taye, who'd been drinking a good cold glass of tea, set it down to continue with her question, "Do you have a crush on somebody?" she lightly prodded her hyper active companion.

Dare's bright green eyes gazed at her, confusion evident in her light colored orbs, "What do you mean?"

"You know… like a certain ninja-like person?"

"I don't have a crush on Kichi if that's what you mean."

"NO. I meant, a different person. A _male_ with… oddly colored hair."

Dare settled into a position that had her facing her taller companion. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand, and her eyes began jumping around the place, "Glitch? I mean seriously, that's just weird. He's like my little brother and he's fourteen. Gross, Taye."

"No!" Taye nearly slammed her face into the patio, "Oblio! What about him?!"

Dare cackled at Taye's reaction, and fell backwards in her chair at the look her friend gave her. She stayed there, splayed horizontally across the chair as Oblio was mentioned. Did she like him? She didn't know really. Sure, he'd helped her out and kept track of her, but did she actually _like_ the silent dancer? The pink-haired girl shook her head; all this thinking was beginning to irritate her. "Why would you ask that question?" She lifted her head to peer over her body to Taye.

The darker skinned girl just smiled, "It just seemed like it. You know he's always had a soft spot for you right? I mean, who else would he let get away with poking him in the forehead? Or even talked to for more than five seconds?"

Dare scrunched up her face into a "thinking" expression. GAH, why did Taye have to mention that?! Every time she thought about the blue haired dancer she felt butterflies flutter around her stomach, but deep in her heart, she never would think he would like her. They were opposites. While he was silent, didn't really talk much, and preferred solitude over people; Dare herself was loud, liked to chat with many people, and absolutely loved partying. Maybe the party girl had fallen for him?

"What are you getting at?" The shorter girl demanded, curious more than anything right now.

"You never answered my question. Do you like Oblio?" Taye leaned over to look her friend directly in the eyes. Different shades of green clashing with one another.

The Japanese girl searched the other's eyes for any kind of ulterior motive, and upon finding none, confessed, "Yes, I guess you could say I like Oblio."

"Good! Now all we have to do is get him to say he likes you, and I have a plan!"

123123

Oblio wandered out onto the back porch of the gigantic beach house to get away from Angel and Mo yelling at each other for accidentally killing each other in a videogame of some sort. The blue haired man didn't care much for the subject, and opted for going to get some fresh air. He made his way down to the beach to get away from the obnoxiously loud group of dancers he was stuck with.

He had to admit though, he's grown a bit closer with some of them. Dare was the major one he's grown to care for the most out of the group. It was weird; they were opposites in every way possible, but yet he considers her as more of a friend than the others. After nearly a month, he still hadn't figured out why every time Dare touches him he gets a weird fluttering feeling in the pit of stomach. It was utterly horrendous when she asked him to help her put sunscreen on her back at Kichi's birthday party they threw a few days back.

_~flashback~_

_Oblio was forced to stay outside at the party, and he was no less than irritated. If it wasn't for the fact that he greatly respected Kichi for her skills as a dancer, and for being the least annoying of them, he wouldn't be out there. The party wasn't bad for most people. All Kichi wanted was a lot of orange juice (there was even and orange juice fountain for her) and thanks to Emilia, a party was thrown for the quiet ninja girl._

_A familiar petite figure ran up to him, "Oooooh Oblio~?" the british accent assaulted his ears._

"_What?" he didn't want to seem to down, just in case Kichi could hear him._

_Dare shoved a bottle of sunscreen at him, "Do you mind getting my back for me?" she smiled flirtatiously at him before gathering her hair in her slender hands and moved it to the front while she turned around. "Pleeeease?"_

_Why couldn't she have gotten the perfectly useable SPRAY sunscreen? _

_Oblio wondered why his heart was racing, and wondered why his face suddenly felt flush. He didn't really have a choice at that moment, especially since she was giving him a cute, green eyed, pleading stare. _

_He quickly squirted some sunscreen into his hands, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. It was practically burning!_

_He applied the sunscreen to Dare's perfectly toned and soft bac- fuck no. Don't EVEN start rambling off Oblio. Don't you fucking do it. _

_Dare giggled once he mumbled that he was done, and turned, "Thanks!" She quickly gave him a soft peck on his cheek before bounding off toward the pool._

_He had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her._

_~REEEEAAALITY~_

Slamming his head on the railing he was previously hanging on to, Oblio continued his was down the stairs. _'This is getting ridiculous. I really need to stop thinking about her.'_ he told himself, trying to concentrate on other things.

His attempts were in vain once he arrived to the bottom of the stairs and noticed Dare surround by big burly men. They looked like they were threatening her, and he noticed the way she hugged her thin arms to her chest to try and calm herself. Oblio's blue eyes flitted to Jaryn, who was sun tanning nearby in a chair, "Aren't you noticing this?" he gestured to the scene happening a few yards away.

Jaryn lifted her sunglasses and gave him a very nonchalant look, "Oh, I didn't realize it." She put her sunglasses back in place on her face before leaning back to continue her tanning.

Knowing that she was not going to be of any help, the blue haired dancer approached the men in hopes of defusing the situation. That dream shattered when Dare started shouting for him to help her, prompting the men to attack them. Oblio didn't pull his punches. He hit them with everything he had, and easily knocked them all out with one hit each. One of them he was pretty sure now has a broken nose.

"My hero!" Dare shouted in a very clichéd way that made Jaryn snort from her position on the beach.

The pink haired girl ignored her, and leaned forward to kiss Oblio.

"HEY DARE, YOU OKAY?!" Glitch yelled from atop the porch, MacCoy by his side.

'_Fucking Glitch!' _Dare cursed to herself as her moment was ruined and Oblio walked back up to the house. He seemed unfazed by the events that just transpired.

Dare gaped as her "hero" walked back to the house. Taye jumped out from a group of bushes that were by a leg of the house, "Damn, I was sure that would work!" Taye huffed before turning to Jaryn, "Um… you don't happen to have a few thousand dollars to pay for these guys' medical bills do you?"

Dare never heard the answer. She was way too busy plotting on how to kill Glitch for ruining their plan.

1231214234523

That night Dare sat in the living room watching television, hoping that somehow, someway, she could forget was happened that day. She was definitely going to kill Glitch, but how would she finally gain Oblio's attention? She threw the remote to the ground, accidentally hitting her foot. "Ow!" she yelled, instinctively moving her foot away from what caused her pain.

And right into the coffee table.

Dare felt like crying. She clutched her food and scrunched up her face, trying to make her foot stop bleeding.

"Dare?" _'Of course.'_

Oblio walked over to the significantly smaller dancer, trying to figure out why her face was scrunched up weirdly. Upon seeing her bleeding foot he jumped to help her, "Stay still. I'll be right back."

Since Lima knew that they were all bound to injure themselves incredibly, she made sure they all knew where every first-aid kit was in the room. There were five hidden ones between the living room and kitchen. Oblio grabbed the one that rested underneath the couch, and pulled out some bandages. He moved Dare's hands along with the tip of her pink pajama bottoms, and wrapped her foot expertly with the bandages. "There."

"Thanks." Dare grumbled as she stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he had to ask. It was only human right?

"Damn it all! I'm just going to say it!" Dare faced him, her green gaze meeting his blue one, "I like you!"

Oblio nearly fainted on the spot, but managed to keep his calm façade. "What?"

"I like you, Oblio. That thing today at the beach? That was a plan Taye set up to get us together. She knows I like you, and I'm trying to see whether you do too." her green eyes turned fierce, "Tell me. Right now, tell me if you reciprocate my feelings."

Oblio was silent, staring at the ground. It hurt Dare that he didn't respond, and after a minute or two of silence she leaped off the couch and headed toward the stairs. "Wait." The blue haired dancer turned, facing her, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Yes, Dare, I do."

"You like me?"

"Yes." He was awkwardly looking at everything but her.

Without saying another word, Dare waltzed right up to her crush and gave him a big kiss on the lips, "Why didn't you just say so?" She smiled up at him.

**1231231**

**I love those two. I imagine as Oblio being really awkward when it comes to stuff like this. HE'S JUST LIKE ME IN THAT SENSE THEN~**

**In other news: I fell down some stairs at the end of a river and bruised my shin and knee. I WANTED MY SHOE DAMMIT. They fell out of my tube, and when I noticed this I tried to go back down the stairs into the water. I slipped on one of the dry steps and tumbled down into the water (I got my shoe back by the way), and my friend ran forward to see if I was okay and fell. Lucky for her SHE GRABBED THE RAILING AND DIDN'T GET AS HURT AS BAD. Whatever, I'm used to tripping~**

**I really hate to ruin the funniness, but I'm a bit sad right now. 3 years ago, on this very date, I lost my grandpa to cancer. It's sad, and when I talk about it I cry when I'm by myself (kinda like now). But you know what? I miss him, yes, but I got to spend so much time with him when he got diagnosed. A really great cancer hospital in a town three hours away helped extend his time to about a year or so. I had so much fun in that year, and I learned so much. I will always treasure those moments I had, and I will always miss my grandpa. What helps me is knowing he isn't suffering from cancer anymore, and is resting in peace. **

**Miss you, Grandpa :3**


End file.
